The Saints and McGinty's Daughter
by AtomicBaby
Summary: When Teagan McGinty spills beer over one half of the most gorgeous twins in South Boston, it turns out to be the best accident of her life, but will her involvement with the MacManus brother's seriously endanger her life, and her heart? Murphy/OC/Connor, Murphy/OC, Connor/OC Rated M for language, violence and glorious, filthy smuttiness
1. Daughter of a Fuck Ass

**Author's Note: Ooookay so here goes! I'm gonna try my hand at a Boondock Saints fic because, lets be honest, how can you not find those twins hot?! I cant decide whether I want my OC to be with just Murphy, or both of them, so for now, its Murphy/OC/Connor ;) and don't worry, I will be continuing my Walking Dead fic too, I just wanted to try something new because I actually watched the movie for the first time yesterday and asdfghjklkyuytre I love the MacManus' SO MUCH. Let me know what you think of this first chapter, and yes, it will be smutty. You have been warned!**

**Chapter One: Daughter of a Fuck Ass**

Teagan McGinty walked briskly down the streets of south Boston, pulling her coat tighter around her as she walked. Snow fell from the sky and the small flakes landed in her auburn hair and she smiled. She was so happy to be back home, and just in time for Christmas too. She turned the corner and beamed as she spotted the sign of her dear old father's pub on the other side of the street. Teagan stood at the edge of the sidewalk, glancing left and right, and sprinted over the street, shaking her hair free of snow before opening the door.

"FUCK! ASS!"

"Now, da, that isn't really a polite greeting for yer only daughter, is it?" Teagan smiled, and heads turned, erupting into cheers as they spotted Doc's pretty daughter leaning against the door frame, a smile on her face. Her father looked up from the bar and his face lit up. He ventured out from behind the bar and walked towards her, his arms outstretched.

"I'm s-s-sorry my l-l-love!" her father stuttered as he embraced her tightly "Y-y-ou know how it i-i-s"

"I know da, I know" she mumbled, hugging him back equally as hard "I missed ya"

"I m-m-m…I…FUCK!" he father pulled away from her to allow his Tourette's to emerge "ASS! How was your f-f-light my darlin'?"

"Ah, ya know, not enough leg room and crappy food" Teagan sat at the bar, greeting some of the locals. "Ma said to tell ya hello"

"H-how is yer mother?" Doc poured his daughter a shot of whiskey, and she took it, smiling, and tossed it back. She placed the glass down and shrugged.

"Same ol', same ol'. Pretty good fer someone who just lost her da" Teagan smiled sadly and Doc nodded. Even though he and Teagan's mother had divorced when Teagan was just a baby, he still cared for the woman, and was saddened to hear that her father, Teagan's grandfather, had passed from cancer. Teagan had chosen to move to America from Ireland when she was 18, to be with her father and help him run his pub, but she had been back to Ireland for the last six months to be with her mother after the devastating news. "Service was lovely, Father O'Brian really outdid himself" Teagan assured her father, who smiled at his daughter's accent. Although she was Irish through and through, occasionally an American accent would break through. She had been here for eight years now, and Doc was still taken aback at how much she'd grown up. He stood back and looked at her, wondering how such a beautiful young woman had come from him and his ex wife. Teagan had her mother's auburn hair, that fell just below her shoulder blades in gentle waves. She also had her mother's perfect complexion, and facial features, but she had Doc's bright blue eyes. He called her his little Sapphire when she was growing up. She was short, mind, only reaching about 5"4, but if someone pissed her off, they sure knew about it, she definitely had her father's short temper. But other than that she was a good mannered, intelligent and witty young woman; Doc was proud of her.

"S-s-so did you m-manage to get into yer apartment alright?" Doc asked her, and she nodded, taking the pint of Guiness he was offering her.

"Yeah, da, thanks fer lookin' after it whilst I was gone, de neighbours all seemed very happy ta see me" she smiled

"That's no problem, love, a-anythin' fer me little gerl"

Teagan blushed a little. She cleared her throat before batting her lashes at her father.

"Any chance of a job fer ya little girl, da?"

Doc laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Always, me little Sapphire, always"

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Teagan, much to her disappointment, had to start work at 9pm that night. By nine thirty the bar was packed, and Teagan could barely weave around the customers to hand out the drinks. She was clad in a dark green tshirt that had McGinty's logo across her chest (the tshirt was for a man, so she had made some adjustments, and now it clung to her in all the right places), a black figure hugging skirt, and black tights that had rips up and down the legs. And not forgetting her black and white Converse shoes. Her father wasn't strict of the uniform of his waitresses and bar tenders, just as long as they wore the shirt.

It was a standard Saturday night in the irish bar, and Teagan had already threatened several of the drunken men with castration if they grabbed her arse again.

"Arent ya glad ta be back?!" Mindy, another waitress, called over to Teagan, who rolled her eyes.

"Boy am i!"

"Well, I'm certainly glad you are! Takes the attention away from my arse at least!" Mindy cackled, placing three pints and three shots on Tegan's round black tray she was holding "Table eight!"

"Gotcha!" Teagan winked, before whirling around and crashing into a man, sending the drinks flying all over him and her. "Oh Jesus Christ! I'm so sorry!" she glanced up at the man, who was laughing. She took him in for a second, blond, spiky hair, tall, muscular body, a tattoo on his neck. His black tshirt was soaked with alchohol, and somehow it had missed his blue jeans.

"Lord's name lass" he chuckled as she flushed a deep red at the sound of his voice. Irish. And sexy as hell.

"I'm so, so sorry!" she babbled and he put a hand up to stop her

"No harm, no foul, love" he winked at her "They was fer us anyway"

"I'll-I'll get you another round, on the house, ta make up fer it" she reassured him, and he shook his head, still laughing at how flustered she was getting.

"No makin' up needs ta be done, lass, just tell me yer name and we'll call it even"

"Teagan. Teagan McGinty" she smiled up at him as he bent down to help her pick up the shards of glass. He raised an eyebrow as he looked up at her.

"McGinty, eh?" they stood up, walking back to the bar with the glass on her tray. "Eh, Doc, ya never told us ya had a daughter!"

Doc turned and chuckled at the sight before him. His daughter, despite her beauty and wit, was a clumsy one.

"Der's a reason fer that! FUCK! ASS!" he shouted, and Teagan and the mysterious man laughed a little. Mystery man clasped a hand to his chest in mock hurt.

"It's like ya don't trust me, Doc."

"It's not j-j-just you, lad" Doc handed him more drinks and took the tray from Teagan "It-it-its yer brudder too"

"Now why you gotta talk about me like dat?" another voice filled Teagan's ears and she turned her head. Another Irish man, this time with dark hair, but he had the same piercing blue eyes as the other man next to her. He also had a tattoo on his neck, but he was wearing a dark gray tshirt. He looked at the man next to him and burst out laughing. "Fuckin' 'ell Connor what da fuck happened ta ya?"

"Doc's daughter's what happened ta me" the man named Connor gestured to Teagan, whose face flushed yet again as she waved awkwardly to the new man. The new man took her hand and kissed it gently, and Connor smacked him upside the head. "Calm it, Casanova"

"Just bein' polite" the other man smirked "You got a name lass?"

"Teagan" she replied, breathlessly. Two hot, Irish men shamelessly flirting with her was just too much.

"Yer da certainly named ya right, love" the new man winked "Welsh fer 'beautiful' aint it?"

"Um, I don't really know" Teagan whispered, her face on fire. Connor rolled his eyes.

"Teagan, dis cheesy fucker right here is me twin brudder, Murphy, and I'm Connor, in case ya didn't catch it" he smiled, extending his hand to hers and shaking it, waiting until his brother had turned away and sneaking a kiss on her hand too. She giggled a little.

"Y-y-you two boys behave yerselves around my d-d-d…little girl!" Doc wanred, poiting at both of the brothers "I know what y-y-you MacManus's can be like!"

"Da" Teagan frowned, rolling her eyes

"By da good grace of da Lord, Doc, we'll be nice" Murphy winked at the old man, crossing his heart

"Aye, we're gentlemen after all" Connor crossed his own heart and Teagan burst out laughing. "Something funny lass?"

"Not at all" she smirked and Connor winked back, sending her heart racing. She took the new round of drinks and placed them on the tray. "Lead the way, fellas"

Connor and Murphy pushed themselves off the bar and lead her to their table. A man with long dark hiar and a beard sat there, looking around the bar and getting impatient.

"Finally!" he exclaimed when Teagan set her tray on the table. Murphy smacked him upside the head as he sat down next to him.

"Shut da fuck up, Rocco! Dat's Doc's little gerl you're bad mouthin'!" Murphy warned, winking at Teagan as she blushed again. Rocco's expression changed instantly.

"Where's Doc been hiding you, sweetheart?!" he eyed her up and down, and she shifted uncomfortably. This earnt him another smack, this time from Connor.

"Don't be eyein' her up now, aint you got a gerl waitin' fer ya at home?" he frowned, then turned to Teagan "Lass, this is Rocco, ignore him."

"Noted" she smiled, and the brothers chuckled as Rocco scowled. "Well, it was nice ta meet ya fellas, but I'd best be gettin' back ta work now…sorry about…" she gestured to Connor's tshirt, and he waved her off.

"Don't you worry yer pretty little head, love" he swigged from his pint "We'll see you around, alright?"

"_Adios_" winked Murphy and she smiled, turning away and walking back to the bar. She set her tray down and walked into the kitchen, checking there was no-one around, before letting out the most girly squeal she had ever made in her life.

"Those MacManus boys…der somethin' else, aint they?" Mindy's voice made Teagan jump, and whirl around. She was stood, smirking at her, from the doorway of the kitchen.

"I don't know what yer talkin' about" Teagan lied cooly and Mindy laughed, shaking her head.

"Alright, T. Ya know, if I wasn't engaged, I'd be on their list of ever growin' female admirers. Dey got a reputation around here for bein' some of da toughest buggers ta bed" Mindy looked at her engagement ring on her finger before glancing up at Teagan "Ya'd be a fool not ta go fer it wid dem, apparently, dey're both hung like horses"

"Mindy!" Teagan shrieked as they both burst into laughter. The girls doubled over in the kitchen, clutching their stomachs as they laughed. Mindy straightened up, wiping her eyes.

"No but seriously, T, t'aint very often one girl grabs de attention of both of 'em, consider yerself lucky"

"I just met dem, Mind" Teagan frowned "Besides, they're pissed, I probably wont see 'em again, or if I do, they'll have forgotten about me"

"Oh, dey wont, love, trust me" Mindy winked mischievously before leaving her in the kitchen.

"Why don't I like the sound of dat?" T muttered to herself before smoothing down her waitress apron, and entering the bar once more.


	2. Lord's Fuckin' Name!

**Chapter 2: Lord's Fuckin' Name!**

Teagan's head had barely touched her pillow when her cell phone began to ring. She groaned and reached out for it.

"Teagan speakin'" she mumbled

"Oh, isn't dat a voice to turn ya frown upside down?" she sat up straight as the Irish brogue reached her ears.

"Connor?" she questioned, running her hands through her hair

"Ya are correct, lass" Connor beamed on the other end of the phone.

"How did you get my number?" she questioned

"Sounds like she don't want us speakin' ta her, Murph" Connor called over his shoulder to his brother.

"Oh isn't dat a shame?" Murphy's voice joined the conversation. Teagan chuckled, flicking on her bedside lamp. "Yer lovely friend Mindy slipped it ta us when we left da bar"

"Mindy…" Teagan growled under her breath and the brothers chuckled.

"So, seein' as ya were very rude and didn't say goodbye ta us, we tink you owe us a favour" Connor teased and Teagan rolled her eyes. A knock sounded at her front door and she rolled out of bed, dressed only in an oversized Bruins football tshirt, which came down to her knees, her panties, and some socks.

"As intrigued as I am, I got somebody knockin' at me door, probably neighbours, can I call ye back?" Teagan padded through her apartment, reaching for her keys from the dining table.

"Nah, just stay wit us on the line love" Murphy's voice ordered "And don't keep em waitin' at da door, it's rude"

"I'm not, I'm trying to unlock the goddamn door" she growled, resting the phone on her shoulder and fiddling with her keys. She unlocked the door and swung it open, only to squeak when she saw the brother's standing there, the phone clasped between them and grins plastered on both of their beautiful faces.

"Lord's fuckin' name!" they teased and they looked her up and down.

"Pictured ye for a nightie type a lass" Connor smirked "But, to be honest, dis is way sexier"

"Aye" agreed Murphy. She threw her cell phone aside and stood in the doorway, her hands on her hips.

"What de hell are ya doin' here? It's like…3am!" she cried, pulling them both into the apartment when she noticed a door opening along the hallway. She shut her door behind her and turned around to look at the boys, who stood next to her table, looking around the apartment. "well?"

"Oh charmin'!" Connor folded his arms, and his brother mirrored him "We come all da way across town to pay ye a visit…"

"Not forgettin' it's fuckin' snowin out der!" interjected Murph, shaking the flakes out of his hair to make a point. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay, fine…sit down, I'll get you someting warm ta drink" she sighed, as the boys grinned at her, peeling off their matching black pea coats and settling down on the couch. She rolled her eyes, chuckling to herself as they flicked on the tv, their feet up on the coffee table, and she went inot the kitchen. She made them cups of hot cocoa, stretching upwards to reach the jar of mini marshmallows ontop of the cupboards.

"Need a hand, love?" Murphy's voice made her squeak and turn around, clutching her chest.

"Jesus, Murph!" she breathed as he chuckled "Yes, please"

"As you wish, lass" he smirked at her before standing next to her, their chests pressed together as he reached up with ease and pulled the marshmallows down. He handed them to her, and she could feel herself blushing again as he looked down at her, their faces inches from each other's.

"Oi!" Connor shouted from the kitchen doorway, making them jump apart. He was standing there with his arms folded, scowling at his brother.

"Oh..um..marshmallows, Connor?" she stammered, offering the jar to him.

"No, ta, lass, but have ya got any…" his eyes locked on hers "Whipped cream?"

Murphy rolled his eyes at his brother, but Teagan didn't notice, as she was too busy ignoring the heat that spread over her as she nodded weakly.

"Fridge" she mumbled, pointing towards it, and Connor grinned back, reaching into the fridge and grabbing the can. "Murph, you want some too?"

"Aye lass" he smirked back, licking his lips a little. She wet her own lips slightly, before taking the tin from Connor and squirting the dairy goodness on top of all three mugs, topping hers and Murphy's with marshmallows. Murphy smacked his brother around the back of the head as he left the kitchen with his mug. "Fuckin' eejit"

"Fuck off" Connor retorted as he followed his brother back to the couch. Teagan sat in the armchair opposite them, resting her legs on the arm.

"So come on den" she sipped her drink carefully "Why did you boys feel it was okay to turn up at my apartment at this ungodly hour?"

The boys stared at her,speechless. "What?" she asked uneasily.

"You got uh..little bit…just der" Connor stammered, gesturing to the corner of his top lip. T frowned, darting her tongue out to catch the small blob of cream.

"Gone?"

"Uh..no" breathed Murphy, both boys unable to tear their eyes away from her as she ran her tongue along her top lip. "Gone.."

"Really, lads?" she laughed at their typical male weakness as they both flushed a little.

"Shut it" Connor teased, coming back to his normal self "In answer to your earlier question, lass, we are here because der's been some funny business around here recently, an' we thought we'd check up on ya is all"

"Out of the goodness of our hearts" Murphy placed a hand on his chest and smirked at her. She giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Dat's all?"

"Dat's all, lass" they answered in unison. Once their mugs were empty, she stood up and stretched, the boys ogling her jersey riding higher up her legs.

"Alright den, if dat's all, I'll be getting' ta sleep now once you fellers are gone"

"Gone? Yer chuckin' us out?" Murphy protested

"Yep" she smiled "You said all you was doing was checkin' up on poor little me, so ya've done dat, got some cocoa outta it, now off ya go"

"But its 4 in da mornin'!" Connor pouted

"And I don't have anywhere for ya both ta sleep, dat couch barely hold the two of ya now" she gestured towards them and they looked at each other for a second, before looking back at her. "Oh no. No way. Get dat outta yer filthy heads right now!"

"Oh come on lass, we'll behave!"

"Yeah, Teagan, please? It's dark, and cold, and late…" it was Murphy's turn to pout now, as she stood up her arms folded as she frowned at the twins. She exhaled through her nose before throwing her hands up in surrender.

"Ugh, fine! But you keep yer hands to yerselves, odderwise I can gurantee you'll be barred from me da's pub fer life!" she pointed at the two of them, who crossed their hearts and grinned at her, before removing their boots. Teagan shook her head as she walked back into her bedroom, _what the hell am I thinking? I barely know these two and I'm lettin' em sleep in my bed!_, she thought to herself as she flopped down on the mattress. She turned the lamp off and a few minutes later she heard the door shut, the shuffling and unzipping of clothes, and then weight on either side of her. And two pairs of freezing cold feet on her legs. She screamed, kicking out at the pair of them, as they giggled in the dark. "Keep dat shit up and you'll be goin' home!" she grumbled as she laid back down. She then felt soft lips on both of her cheeks.

"Sorry, lass" two voices whispered in the darkness and she rolled her eyes, smiling to herself.

She woke up the next morning to find both boys were gone, and she also found herself a little disappointed. She yawned and stretched, rolling out of bed and walking out of her room.

"Jesus Christ!" she gasped, clutching her chest once again as she spotted the brothers sitting at her dining room table, both fully dressed, and both grinning widely at her.

"Lord's name" they both said together and she nodded, drawing a cross on herself.

"Must ye always scare me like dat?" she breathed, folding her arms below her breasts and looking at the twins.

"Don' ya like suprises,lass?" Murphy grinned

"Not de ones that make me shit me pants, no" she sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Noted" Connor chuckled, lacing up his boot.

"Off then?" she asked, and the boys nodded

"Aye, work" sighed Murphy and Teagan felt her stomach drop a little, as much as they annoyed her, she didn't want them to go.

"Where do you guys work?" she asked, sitting opposite them at the table

"Meat packin' plant" grimaced Connor and Teagan snorted

"Glamorous" she giggled

"Aye" Murphy laughed back, as the twins stood up "We'll be back around two"

"Back?" Teagan raised an eyebrow at them both

"Aye, we're bein' gentlemen and takin' ya out ta lunch" Connor smirked, obviously proud of himself. Teagan sat back in her chair, her arms still crossed and her eyebrow still raised.

"Oh, are ya now?" she smirked and the boys nodded "Like a date?"

The boys looked at each other and shrugged

"Dat alright with you, lass?" Connor asked

"A date…with both of you" she gestured between the pair

"Aye" they chorused

"At the same time"

"Aye"

Teagan got up out of her chair and followed them to the door, unlocking it for them, they stepped out into the hallway, both planting a kiss on her cheeks before walking off.

"But der's only one of me!" she called after them and Murphy turned around and winked at her.

"Dat's alrigh' we're good boys, we like ta share"

"Three's company and all dat" Connor gave her the same mischievous wink as they stepped in the elevator and the doors closed. Teagan stood in the middle of the hallway, still in just her Bruins tshirt, her mouth agape.

"Oh" was all she managed.

**Oooooooooooooooo**

By the time half past one came around, Teagan was showered and dressed, applying her make up in the bathroom mirror. She was dressed in black skinny jeans and a skin tight dark gray long sleeve tshirt, nothing fancy, nothing special, it was only lunch. Lunch with two sexy, flirty Irishmen. She sighed as she finished applying her liquid eyeliner, throwing her hair into a messy bun. She brushed her teeth and squirted herself with her favourite perfume, before heading back out into the lounge and tugging on her beloved Converse. She glanced out the window, seeing it was still snowing, and fished her scarf out from the hallway closet, setting it down next to her coat on the back of the couch. Dead on two o'clock, she heard the knocks of her door.

"It's open!" she called, not wanting to miss a second of the episode of Maury she was watching. Shit was getting intense. She heard the click of the door and the sound of two pairs of boots entering.

"Oh Jesus Christ" she heard Murphy mumble

"Lord's name!" both her and Connor said and Murphy rolled his eyes.

"Why you watchin' dat shit fer?" asked Connor, jumping over the back on her couch and landing next to her. A _plop_ on her other side indicated that Murphy had done the same thing.

"Because it's good! Y'see he..cheated on her…with her twin sister…but she…cheated on him…with her sister's boyfriend, and now dey both got knocked up around the same time and nobody know who da baby daddies are!" Teagan explained quickly, and Murphy and Connor exchanged confused glances over her head. "I just wanna find out who's baby belongs ta who and then we can go"

The twins sighed, sitting back with their arms folded and watching the drama unfold on the small tv in front of them.

**Ooooooooooooooo**

"I cant fuckin' believe dat! So her sister had her boyfriends baby and den she had _her_ boyfriend's baby?!" Connor gabbled as they walked along the frozen sidewalk, bracing themselves against the Boston chill.

"Pretty much" Teagan chuckled

"Un-fuckin'-believable!" Murphy exclaimed "Who does dat?!"

"People on _Maury" _Teagan smiled, rolling her eyes. They ran across the street and into the shelter of the small, quaint diner on the street corner. Murphy held the door open for Teagan and she smiled, stepping inside and unbuttoning her coat. "I love this place! Dey do the best sandwiches here" she grinned at the twins, who smirked back.

"We know"

They sat down and ordered, enjoying each other's company. The diner was decked out for Christmas, and Teagan smiled. She loved this time of year. She tucked into her meatball sub and devoured it, not realising how hungry she was.

"So, der's a reason we brought ya here" Connor said, through a mouthful of his tuna melt. He swallowed and looked at her.

"Oh aye?" she looked at them both

"We wanted ta ask ya somethin', an' feel free ta say no" Murphy started.

"Go on…"

"How would ya feel about datin' us?" Connor asked quietly and Teagan chewed on her sandwich slowly, before swallowing. "Bot' of us"

"See, we weren't kiddin' before" Murphy explained, as Teagan sat there, just staring at them. "We're good at sharin' but we never did dis" he gestured between the three of them "Before"

"Uh huh" Teagan said, surprised that she could actually make a sound right now.

"It'd be completely on yer terms lass" Connor assured her "No pressure from us whatsoever"

"Aye" agreed Murphy "Cos we bot' really like ya"

"You do?" she mumbled weakly and they both nodded. They sat in silence for a minute whilst Teagan thought it over. "So…basically…you're askin' me ta date both of ya, call ya bot' me boyfriends?" the twins nodded and she chewed her lip "What about…ya know…"

"Yer thinkin' about tha' already?! Knew there was a reason we liked ya!" Connor chuckled and Murphy smacked him around the head.

"Shut up, eejit" he mumbled as Connor rubbed his head. Murph turned to Teagan "We're comfortable with whatever ya want, love, whether it's just me…or just Conn…or bot' of us"

"I…I never did…dat..before" she mumbled, her face blushing "I mean a threesome..not sex…I'm not a virgin" she whispered so the other customers in the diner wouldn't hear. The twins nodded.

"I did once, but not wit' Murph" smirked Connor "I know how it werks"

"I tink we all do, Connor" she giggled and Murphy chuckled at his brother.

"So…whaddya tink?" asked Murphy, rubbing the back of his neck

"I…I need some time to tink abou' it" Teagan answered honestly and the twins nodded

"Whenever yer ready love"

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"You said yes, didn't ya?!" asked Mindy later that night, as the girls stood behind the bar. Sunday was a slow night in McGinty's, and the girls were bored.

"I said I needed some time ta think abou' it" Teagan shrugged, tightening her apron a little.

"Are ya insane?!" Mindy cried, causing a few of the cutstomers to look over in confusion. Mindy lowered her voice "The two hottest twins in Boston are basically throwin' 'emselves at yer feet, beggin' ya fer a threeway an' ya said ya need ta TINK about it?!"

"Jeez Mind, say it a little louder" T said through gritted teeth, her face flushing once more.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just…I cant understand yer brain, love" Mindy shook her head

"I dunno if it's something I could do" shrugged Teagan, Mindy rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on! You haven't had a boyfriend in…what five years? And the last time you had sex was…?"

"Two years ago" sighed Teagan, leaning against the bar and rubbing her temples

"Exactly! Come on, T, how do ya know yer not gonna like something if ya don't at least try it? Just once, and den if ya don't like it, just fuck 'em separetly…like Connor could have Monday, Wednesday and Friday, Murph could have Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday…and den" Mindy grinned "If ya do like da threeway, da holy day just got a new meanin'!" she cackled and Teagan laughed with her, shoving her roughly.

"Oh my god, yer terrible, doesn't Mark give it ta ya enough nowadays?!" Teagan asked in disbelief and Mindy tapped the side of her nose, winking at her friend. The door to the bar opened, the bell above it ringing and a cold gust swept in.

"I'll leave ya to it" Mindy smirked as the twins sauntered in, taking their usual spots at the bar.

"Evenin' boys" Teagan smiled, automatically pouring them two pints and two shots of whiskey.

"Evenin' lass, we missed ya" Murphy smiled and her heart melted

"Cute" she smirked

"Tis true though" assured Connor, taking his drinks from her with a wink.

"I'm sure" she smiled as they shot back the whiskey "So, I've been thinking about yer…offer"

"Yeah?" both of the boys looked at her as she smiled back.

"And…?" Murphy questioned. Teagan shot Mindy a look across the bar.

"I would love to date and fuck bot' of ya at de same time" she answered, with a smirk and Mindy exploded into laughter as the boys' eyes widened, and then their mouths stretched into grins.

"Now aint dat sometin' ta turn ya frown upside down?"


	3. Schoolgirl

**Author's Note: Holy shit thank you so much for all your reviews, favourites and follows already! I'm so glad you guys like it! I'm sorry for thw slow update, but it's the weekend (hooray!) and that means more chapters! I will try and put at least two up this weekend, for this story AND my Walking Dead fic, so hopefully that makes up for my lack of writing! Anyhoo, cos the boys are just too damn irresistible, from here on, things may get a bit…heated. Maybe. I don't know yet! ;) enjoy! And don't be shy, please leave a review! xo**

**Chapter 3: Schoolgirl**

Christmas had flown by, as fast as it had creeped up, and it was now the middle of January. Teagan and the boys spent every waking minute together, and had become inseparable. She enjoyed the twins' company, as they enjoyed hers, and something about them just made her feel so relaxed, so comfortable. She could be herself. They made her feel good, sexy even. They were ridiculously flirty with her, and although they could still make her blush and giggle like a stupid schoolgirl, her flirting was getting better too, sometimes leaving them speechless.

Teagan may not have been good at a lot of things, but she was a damn good tease. She knew exactly what to say, how to say it and when. She hadn't slept with either Connor nor Murphy yet, not even close, just light making out occasionally, and she knew she was driving them insane.

"I'm so proud a ya" sighed Mindy, as they cleared the bar of the last few stragglers on a Thursday night. "Two sexy as fuck men after ya for over a month now and ya still haven't given it up"

"I'm kinda proud of me too" Teagan grinned, wiping her damp cloth over the sticky mess some old buggers had left on the booth closest to the door. "it's hard though"

"Oh I bet it is!" Mindy cackled, and Teagan sighed, chuckling as she threw her cloth at her best friend.

"Filthy bitch" Teagan grinned and Mindy flipped her off.

"Ya love it" Mindy straightened up from mopping the floor, cracking her back as she did so. She leant against the mop, watching Teagan as she wiped the rest of the tables. "So, you do remember it's me hen party this Saturday night, don't ya? Or ya been too wrapped up in yer weird relaitionship to remember?"

"Um" Teagan twirled around and grinned sheepishly at her friend, who rolled her eyes laughing. "I wanna say yes, I remembered, but we both know it aint true"

"I don't blame ya, love" Mindy grinned

"I'm sorry, Mind, I feel like shite now" Teagan sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Eh, don't be so fuckin' stupid" Mindy scolded her as they set all their cleaning equipment in the store cupboard where it belonged. "Just make it up ta me by wearin' a super slutty outfit"

"Aw, Jesus Christ, I fergot ya makin' us all wear dose stupid outfits" Teagan groaned and Mindy cackled. Mindy was a filthy bitch, always had been, and now her hen party was just an excuse to show it off. Mindy had made it clear from the minute she got engaged that she wanted to hit the clubs in Boston, dressed in the sexiest, sluttiest outfits they could find, and stupidly (but fuelled by way too much wine at the time) Teagan had agreed. And ever since that night Teagan had been conscious of what she ate and how much exercise she did, just so she could be in good shape by the time that bloody night came around.

"Not stupid, sexy" pointed out Mindy "And I tink the outfit I picked out fer ya is quite fittin', considering yer dating two good little Catholic boys"

Teagan groaned again as they headed outside and locked up. Teagan turned and twisted the key in the lock and they began to walk home together.

"Please, fer the love 'a God, Mindy, tell me you aren't making me a nun for tha night"

"Nope, Sarah's got dat one" Mindy grinned as they reached the street corner opposite Teagan's apartment. Mark, Mindy's husband to be, pulled up in his car and leaned over, opening the door for Mindy and gave Teagan a wave and a smile. She returned it then glared at her friend as she ducked in the car. "Yer gonna be a little slutty Catholic schoolgirl!"

"Oh Jesus Christ" Teagan held her head in her hands as Mindy blew her a kiss and Mark drove off. Teagan sighed heavily, shaking her head, but laughing a little at the same time. She crossed the street and made it into the warmth of the apartment building's lobby. She unbuttoned her coat as she jogged up the stairs, desperate for food, late night tv and her bed. She reached the fourth floor landing and dug blindly in her bag for her door keys, her head down, focusing on what she was doing. She didn't notice Connor sat in front of her door. He groaned in pain as she kicked him in the shin. She squeaked in surprise, dropping her keys. "Connor! Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't see ya down der!" she held out her hand and helped him up. He rubbed his shin, laughing a little.

"It's alrigh' lass, I'll forgive ya I suppose" he grinned, pushing her gently back against the door. "But ya gotta kiss me first" his voice was low and husky, and it made her weak in the knees. She bit her lip, looking up at him and nodded coyly. She tilted her chin up as he brought his lips to hers softly. She whined a little as he pulled away "Hopin' fer somethin' a little more, were ya?" he chuckled "Well, that's what ya get when ya leave me waitin' out here fer hours, and then kick me in tha fuckin' leg" he crossed his arms and pretended to be mad. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, first of all, ya know what time I finish work on a Thursday night, Conn, so if you were sittin' out here fer hours then that's yer own fault" she grinned, unlocking the door "And secondly, don't be so creepy an' sit outside my front door at midnight, and maybe I wouldn't kick ya"

"How fuckin' rude" Connor grinned at her as he shut the front door behind him "And here I thought I was bein' a nice, carin' boyfriend, an' ya call me creepy. Dat hurts, love" he clutched a hand to his chest in mock hurt "Dat really hurts"

"Aw, poor baby" she teased, peeling off her coat and slinging it over the back of the chair, and dumping her bag on the dining table. She tugged off her shoes, sighing in relief, and pulled her hair loose from its messy bun. "I was just about ta make some food, ya want anythin'?"

"Yeah, but it aint food" he grinned, and she felt the heat creeping up her cheeks as he stalked towards her, pushing her into the kitchen counter, their lower bodies pressing into each other. She gasped, but Connor caught it with his lips, as he pressed them to hers, more forcefully this time. She melted into his touch, as his arms snaked around her waist and onto her bottom, pulling her into him more. His tongue licked her bottom lip gently, and she opened up for him, groaning into the kiss as their tongues danced that delicious dance. Her fingers curled into his hair and she gently tugged. Connor responded by grinding his pelvis against her, letting her feel the effect she had on him. He pulled his mouth from hers, and then proceeded to place feather light kisses on her neck.

"Mmm, Conn" she mumbled, her eyes closing with lust and she felt him smirking against her skin. Both Connor and his brother knew how to make her melt, and she relished every second of it. Connor licked her pulse point softly before sucking hard, and she tugged on his hair harder. He groaned against her skin and pulled back up, pressing a soft kiss of her lips. They broke apart, panting slightly, and Teagan knew her skin was flushed.

"Dat's better" Connor said smugly, as their foreheads rested against each other.

"Mmmhmm" she agreed, unable to form any kind of word. The MacManus brothers knew how to kiss, for sure. Connor chuckled and placed a kiss on her nose.

"What are we eatin', then lass?" he grinned as they untangled themselves from each other. She leant against the counter, her heart pounding in her chest. She inhaled deeply, trying her best to ignore the throb between her legs.

"I've got some lasagna in the fridge..made it last night, be a shame to throw it away, you want some?" she asked and Connor nodded, hopping over the back of the couch and turning off the tv. "Make yerself at home" she chuckled as she padded about the kitchen, preparing dinner for the two of them. Ten minutes later, she handed Connor a plate of steaming hot lasagne and she sat next to him on the couch, rolling her eyes at the Clint Eastwood movie playing on her tv. Connor kissed her cheek in thanks, and they ate in silence. When the plates were empty and stomachs satisfied, Connor cleared the plates away, and they cuddled together on the couch, Teagan lying in between Connor's legs, her head resting on his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"What're ya doin' Saturday night, lass?" he mumbled, and tilted her head to look up at him. "Was thinkin' about takin ya out someplace nice, ya know, fer dinner or somethin'"

"Awh, Connor" she sighed "It's Mindy's hen party Saturday night, and if I don't show, she'll kill me"

"Well, I cant let tha' happen, can I?" Connor chuckled and Teagan chewed her lip

"I'm sorry" she sighed again and he shook his head.

"Don't be,babe, its fine. I understand, she's ya best friend, an' I know not ta get in the way of a bridezilla" he grinned at her and she giggled softly, before breaking out into a yawn. "You want me to go, lass?"

"Nah, it's okay, ya can stay" she smiled, sitting up and getting up from the couch, holding out her hand for him. His eyes gleamed in the low light. "But not for that, Mr MacManus"

"Aw, Tee, I'm only human" he groaned and she shook her head as they headed towards her bedroom. She changed in the bathroom, and smiled at him already in her bed when she returned, wearing the large tshirt that Connor and his brother favoured so much. He groaned again when he saw her "Now, lass, dat just aint fair!"

She gave him a sexy smile before hitting the light and sliding into bed next to him. The moonlight shone through her window and she bit her lip at the sight of Connor. He was shirtless, the moon casting a pale glow over his normally tanned skin, his defined stomach muscles and toned, muscular arms were almost too much to resist. "If ya see somethin' ya like, love, don't be afraid ta lemme know" he winked at her and she rolled her eyes, smiling, before rolling over, facing away from him.

"Goodnight Connor" she laughed a little as she felt him wrapping himself around her, their bodies perfectly aligned.

"Goodnight, Teagan" he mumbled against her hair. She closed her eyes and sighed contentedly.

**Ooooooooooooooo**

She awoke the next morning to Connor snoring gently in her ear, his arms still wrapped tightly around her, and the evidence of how happy he was pressing firmly into her lower back. She bit her lip, reaching around and into his boxers, taking his hard heat into her hand. He'd been a good boy all night, and now she thought he deserved some sort of reward. She moved her hand up and down the silken skin slowly, the angle she was at making it incredibly awkward. She rolled over slowly, doing her best not to wake him, and resuming her 'job'. He groaned in his sleep and his hips jerked ever so slightly. She grinned to herself, speeding up the pace a little and giggling as he rolled onto his back, still asleep. She pulled his boxers down carefully, and dipped under the comforter. She dragged her tongue along the underside of his cock slowly, swearing she heard his breathing hitch a little, before enveloping him completely with her mouth. She caught herself moaning a little as she sucked him, swirling her tongue around the head. His cocky attitude sure as hell wasn't over compensating for _anything_ at all, and she couldn't help but wonder if Murphy was just as blessed. Connor moaned loudly, shaking her from her thoughts of his twin, and she swallowed him down as he hit the back of her throat.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ" Connor groaned through gritted teeth as she bobbed up and down, taking every last inch of him into her mouth. With one hand she pinned his hips down and with the other, she gently massaged his balls, causing his eyes roll back into his head and his jaw to slack as he panted heavily. It was starting to get seriously hot under the blankets, but Teagan carried on like a trooper. Connor grabbed the blankets and threw them off her, and groaned at the sight before him. She locked eyes with him as she rolled her tongue around the head again, before swallowing down once more. His stomach muscles clenched and his hand tangled in her hair. "Teagan…" he gasped, his hips bucking up involuntarily. "Lass…if ya don't stop…" he choked out, and she responded by simply sucking harder. This was her way of wordlessly saying 'do it, I'm ready', and Connor's head fell back on the pillows once more. "Fuck..fuck..I'm gonna cum" he moaned, twisting his hands in her hair and pulling gently, as if trying to pull her away. She wrapped her hand around him and stroked him fast as she sucked the head of his painfully hard cock, and that was Connor's undoing. He let out a strangled moan, his body tensing as he shot down Teagan's throat, and she swallowed every last bit of him, pinning him down with her free hand. When his body relaxed, she pulled off of him, licking her lips slightly and grinning up at him.

"G'mornin'" she smiled, her voice a little hoarse, and very sexy. She crawled back up the bed and laid next to Connor, her head on his chest.

"It is" he panted, kissing her hair. "Lord's name, Tee, where da fuck did dat come from?"

"You complainin'?" she looked up at him, her eyebrow raised, trying to hold back a giggle at his expression.

"Like fuck I am! Dat was…amazin'! Yer mouth…yer incredible" Connor's eyes gleamed as he looked at her, then he bent down to kiss her "Now how's about I return the favour?" he growled, his hands inching down her body. She giggled and pushed him off of her.

"Havent got time, I promised Da I'd help him out dis mornin' settin' up fer the lunchtime rush" she rolled out from under Connor and out of the bed. He flopped back on the pillows, groaning.

"Aw come on, lass, yer Da ain't gonna mind!" he protested and she bent over to kiss him softly on the lips.

"He will, and besides, you gotta get ta work too" she grabbed clean underwear and her work uniform from her dresser and headed towards the door. She looked back at Connor. "Besides, my shower head can help me take care of myself" she winked and closed the door behind her, giggling at Connor's groan of protest.

**Ooooooooooooo**

"S-s-so where are ya g-g-goin' off to now, my b-babe?" Doc asked his only daughter as she tugged on her coat, her extra hours of helping out her father over and done with.

"Well, ya know it's Mindy's hen party tomorrow night…I have to go pick up my outfit" she sighed,rolling her eyes and her dad chuckled.

"You y-y-young girls and y-your fancy d-dress" he smiled

"If only ya knew Da" she muttered under her breath, leaning in to kiss his cheek "So, I'm doing dat and den I'll probably go fer a run, den me and Mind are comin'in tonight fer a few drinks, been ages since we had a night off together"

"Alright then, my g-g-girl, I'lll see you t-tonight. FUCK! ASS!" Doc stammered, making Teagan giggle and she nodded.

"Bye, Da!" she called as she left the bar. She wrapped her scarf around her neck and headed into the shelter of the nearest subway station, catching the next train into Downtown Boston, following Mindy's texted directions to the costume shop. She found it easily, thank God, and the bell above the door rang as she entered the shop. Teagan gave the young lad who was working behind the counter her name, and he looked her up and down, smirking at her. She frowned at his behaviour, and he chuckled as he passed the outfit over the counter to her. "Oh fuck me" she whispered as she glanced at the picture on the front of the packaging. The outfit consisted of a mini plaid skirt (she made note to buy some shorts or something to wear underneath) and a low cut, tight fitted white shirt, which tied up at the front, a la Britney Spears in _Hit Me Baby One More Time_, but way more revealing. The outfit also came with a tie. Teagan shook her head as she left the shop, the outfit stuffed in a bag. She headed towards the nearest Victoria's Secret and bought herself some tiny black shorts, and a push up bra, thinking, hell, if she was gonna do this she might as well do it properly. Teagan then made a beeline to the nearest drug store, and bought some more eyeliner, and some red lipstick that went with her auburn hair perfectly. As she was paying at the counter, her cell phone began to ring. With a nod and a smile to the cashier, she took her make up and whipped out her phone.

"Did ya get it?!" Mindy's voice was shrill in her ear

"Yes, I fuckin' did!" Teagan hissed as she left the store "What the hell were ya thinkin', Mind?! I cant wear this!"

"Yes ya can, and ya will otherwise I'll be pissed!"

"God, I hate ya sometimes"

"I know, love" Mindy's grin was audible as Teagan crossed the street "By the way, I got ya some of dose pantyhose that look like suspenders, thought ya'd appreciate me letting ya cover ya legs up at least"

"It aint my legs I'm worried about, but thanks" Teagan sighed, rubbing her eyes

"Welcome, anyways, gotta go, but I'll meet ya at ya da's place fer 9 okay?"

"Sure thing, Mind"

"Adios bitch, love ya" Mindy cackled before she hung up. Teagan sighed, chuckling to herself before catching the next train back to her neighbourhood. She headed back to her apartment, dumped her shopping bags and changed into her running gear. She zipped up her gray hoodie and tugged on her sneakers before heading out of the door, and crashing straight into Murphy.

"What is it with you boys and just turnin' up outta da blue?!" Teagan rubbed her forehead that had collided with Murphy's and he chuckled.

"We like ta have dat element of surprise, lass" he grinned, and she rolled her eyes, smiling as he pulled her towards him and kissed her hard. He pulled away, leaving her panting, and smirked at her "Speakin' of suprises…ya favourin' Connor over me or somethin'?"

"Oh Jeez" Teagan sighed, frowning slightly "Really?"

"I gotta say, I'm hurt, love" he grinned at her and she smacked him lightly.

"Fuck off Murph, don't guilt trip me like dat"

"Sorry, lass, I'm only jokin'" he eyed her up and down "You off out?"

"Fer a run, den I'm out wit' Mindy tonight, and tomorrow its her hen party, in case ya didn't know" she smiled at him and he nodded

"Where ya goin' tonight?"

"Da's" she shrugged "Why the questions?"

"Just wonderin'. We might join ya fer a drink if dat's okay?"

"Of course, Murph, well, I better get my ass out dere or I'll lose all motivation" she ducked out from under him and kissed his cheek. She began to walk away and he grabbed her arm, pulling her back towards him.

"Here's motivation fer ya" he whispered, bringing his face close to her ear, his breath tickling her neck "Ya run fer as long as ya can, really work yerself and den tonight…" he nibbled her earlobe gently "I'll let ya see how long I can go fer"

Teagan shivered a little, her knees going weak. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips and she nodded, her brain unable to string a few words together to make a sentence. He smirked again, damn that smirk, and bent down to kiss her, his tongue swiping across her bottom lip and entering her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned quietly. He broke the kiss and slapped her on the ass. "Go on, off ya go, love"

"I'll see you tonight" she mumbled, her cheeks flushed from the heated kiss and thought of later on. He nodded and watched her walk away. Murphy adjusted himself in his pants before leaving the apartment block too, just as Teagan had jogged off.

**Ooooooooooooo**

After her run, Teagan showered and shaved, moisturized and primped until she was clean, smooth and soft. She let her hair dry naturally, leaving it in natural waves, backcombing it a little at the roots so it had volume. She slipped on her skinniest black jeans, and a gray skin tight Motley Crue shirt. She did her makeup and when she was satisfied, she slipped on her leather jacket and her heeled biker boots and she was good to go. She grabbed her purse and her keys and headed out the door, and down to McGinty's. Teagan lit up a cigarette for the walk, cupping her hands around the lighter so the wind didn't blow it out. She inhaled the sweet smoke and blew it out again, relishing in her first drag for a few months, her mother hated her smoking. Her father, on the other hand, didn't really care. She quickly walked along the dark streets, hating that she was alone, she should've called Mindy and told her to meet her, but never mind. A group of burly, seedy looking men wolf whistled at her from across the street, making her stomach churn.

"Fuck you!" she bellowed, flipping them off as she walked even quicker. She took a few more drags on her cig as she turned the corner, stubbing it out and walking into the pub. She received a few cat calls as she approached the bar, smiling at her father.

"OI! W-w-watch it fellas, dat's my b-b-baby girl!" he said sternly, as the other bar maids, Molly and Cassidy giggled. "Although I tink I missed a f-few years, when did ya g-g-grow up so much?"

"Oh, Da" Teagan smiled as her father passed her a pint of Guiness.

"M-Mindy's over der, somewhere" Doc said, and Teagan leaned over the bar, placing a kiss on the old man's cheek, before heading off to find her friend. Sure enough, Mindy was over there somewhere, and she wasn't alone. Teagan felt her cheeks flushing as her twins turned around and away from the conversation they were having with Mindy, and grinned at Teagan simulataneously, their eyes travelling over her. Mindy wolf whistled and Teagan smiled, shaking her head.

"Shut up" Teagan smiled as she sat next to her friend. "And you" she warned, pointing to the twins.

"Well, maybe we was gonna pay ya a compliment, lass" Connor huffed, winking at her

"But if yer gonna be like dat, den we wont" Murphy finished, also winking.

"Fine" Teagan teased, taking a sip of her beer.

"I think ya look hot" Mindy waggled her eyebrows at Teagan, making her giggle. Teagan growled in a sexy way and clicked her tongue back at her best friend, before they both fell about laughing. "Dirty slut" Mindy kissed her friend on the cheek

"You know it" Teagan smiled, tipping her glass to her lips again.

"So anyways, I was just tellin' de boys about me hen party tomorrow night" Mindy grinned devilishly at Teagan, who almost choked on her Guinness. She kicked her friend under the table, and gave her a look that read 'don't you fuckin' dare'. Mindy ignored her. "We're startin' off at mine, ya know, getting' ready and such wid a bottle of wine or..several, den we're hittin' da town"

"Anywhere we'd know?" asked Murphy

"No" said Teagan quickly. She'd die of embarrassment if they saw her in that stupid costume, and Mindy damn well knew it.

"Yes" Mindy said straight away "We're spendin' the night at Cosmo's"

"Oh, da one wid the stripper poles everywhere?" asked Connor, his eyebrows raising

"Yup, da very same. So if ya feel like comin' down, feel free." Mindy sipped her drink and then added "Would be a shame if ya boys missed out on our costumes"

"Mindy!" Teagan squeaked and the boys looked intrigued.

"Costumes, eh?" Murphy smirked

"What kind of costumes?" Connor asked with the same, sexy smirk. Teagan banged her head against the table.

"Now dat, lads, is a secret. Guess ya'll just have ta find us and see fer yerselves" Mindy winked, downing her pint quickly.

"I fuckin' hate you" Teagan growled, her head still pressed firmly against the table. Mindy ducked her head down and whispered in her ear.

"Not if I get you laid, you wont"


	4. NOT A CHAPTER BUT A CRY FOR HELP!

**Author's Note: THIS IS A PLEA FOR HELP! I have no idea how to write a gentle threesome (obviously don't want Teagan diving right into the filthy stuff on her first time with the lads, right?) So if anyone is more experienced with this sort of thing and wants to help me out, message me and I'll share what I have already, and you'll be fully credited in the published chapter! Please please pleeeeeeeeeease :D**


	5. Too Much Wine and Not Enough Clothing

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the follows, favorites and reviews! If you're just reading this then, hello! Welcome! Please enjoy and leave a review if ya want, makes me smile when I read them and make me wanna write more! **

**Full credit goes to BellaBloodrayn****it goes to Bella****e for the awesome, glorious smuttiness of this chapter, thank you so so much! And thanks to everyone who responded to my cry for help! She beat ya'll to it :P**

**Also please note that any translations are from the internet, so they're probably wrong, but I'll always say at the end of the chapter what means what in which language!**

**Enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 4: Too Much Wine and Not Enough Clothing**

Although Murphy had promised Teagan a night of passion, they never actually made it home. Mindy was enjoying herself a bit too much, and Teagan ended up taking her back to her apartment she lived in with her fiancé, Mark, and rubbing her back as she upchucked down the toilet all night. Before they left, she gave Murphy an apologetic kiss on the lips, as well as Connor.

"It's alrigh' love, we'll see ya tomorrow night" winked Murphy

"Aye, lookin' forward to seein' dis costume a yers" Connor grinned and Teagan flipped them both off, tucking Mindy into the back of a cab and climbing in after her.

After Mindy was done impersonating the Exorcist, Teagan tucked her best friend into her bed, placing a bucket next to her. Luckily, Mark had gone back to his home city of Chelsea for his stag party, so Teagan was able to climb into bed next to her friend, just to make sure she didn't choke on her own puke and die. Mindy was out within seconds and Teagan shook her head, laughing to herself. How was Mindy even going to be able to do it all again tomorrow night?!

When Teagan awoke the next morning, it was still early, and Mindy was still dead asleep. Teagan crawled out of Mark and Mindy's bed, pulling her shoes on and placing a kiss to Mindy's forehead.

"See you tonight you fuckin' alcoholic" she whispered, smiling. When she got home, Teagan crawled back into her own bed for a few hours. She was awoken around 1 in the afternoon by her phone ringing. She chuckled when she saw it was Mindy calling her. "Good mornin' princess" she said, over enthusiastically into the phone

"Nnnrgghh" was the reply

"Bit too much to drink last night, love?" Teagan grinned

"You tink yer funny, but yer not" Mindy grumbled "Why did ya let me drink dat much?!"

"Cos everytime I tried to stop ya, ya shrieked at me" Teagan laughed "Tink of it as payback fer tellin' da boys about tonight"

"Touche" Mindy sighed "Oh Christ, Teagan, I feel like shite"

"I really am not surprised, Mind. Drink a pint of water, pop some ibuprofen, have a few hours more in bed, den when ya get up take a shower. Den me and the girls will be over at 6 to start gettin' ready, okay?"

"Okay, Tee…I'll see ya later" Mindy said quietly "And thanks fer getting' me home"

"I'm yer best friend, it's what I do, see ya later Mrs Mark ta be!" Teagan called as she hung up the phone. She sighed, flopping back onto her pillows, which still smelt a little like Connor. She felt bad for not giving Murphy the same treatment, but she had plenty of time for that later. She rubbed her eyes with the heels of her palms, yawned and rolled out of bed. She made herself some breakfast, and then hopped in the shower, rinsing away the alcohol from last night. She shaved again, even though she only did last night, just to make sure she was completely smooth for this stupid outfit, and washed and conditioned her hair. Once she was out of the shower, she stood in front on the steamed up mirror, her hair wrapped in a towel turban and her body in her extra fluffy towel and brushed her teeth. Although she protested against it at every opportunity she got, she was actually kind of excited about tonight.

**Ooooooooooooo**

"Dis is fuckin' ridiculous" Teagan muttered as she unlocked Mindy's bathroom door and stepped out in her costume. She was the last one to get ready, and the rest of the girls were all waiting in Mindy's living room (with copious amounts of wine) to get the night started. The girls all erupted into whistles and cat calls. Teagan glared at them all, her arms folded as she shook her head.

"You look fucking incredible!" Mindy jumped up off the couch, in her tiny little corseted slutty bride dress and hugged her best friend. "If dis don't get ya laid den dem boys got somethin' wrong with em!"

Teagan was dressed in the schoolgirl outfit, the short skirt barely covering her ass, but thank God the shorts covered it up more appropriately. She had platform black heels on, as well as the stockings that looked like suspenders. The shirt she had adjusted so it wasn't flashing so much of her stomach, just from her belly button down, and her cleavage was prudly on display. The tie was slung loosely around her neck, and her hair was up in a high ponytail, a few strands of hair framing her face perfectly. Her eye make up was dark and sexy, and the red lipstick completed the look. "Oh come on, ya know ya look good!" Mindy protested, flashing her a wink "Go on, do it, ya know ya wanna!"

Teagan sighed, shooting back the shot of whiskey their friend Sarah (the slutty nun for the night) handed her, before pulling out the lollipop she'd bough, putting it in her mouth, dropping one of her hips to the side and twirling a finger in her ponytail.

"Have I been a bad girl, sir? Do you need to punish me?" she put on her best American accent and the girls all fell about laughing. "I am not fuckin' doin' dat again!" she laughed as Mindy kissed her cheek and spanked her ass.

"Personally, I think that should be the first thing you say to your boys tonight!" grinned Sarah

"Or don't even say anything, just suck that fuckin' lollipop and twirl your hair, you'll make em come in their pants!" their friend Nicole (the standard sexy nurse) giggled and Teagan flipped her off.

"Seriously, I need more alcohol before I can go out in public like dis" Teagan sat down on the couch

"Give the girl some wine!" called Mindy, and the other two girls Beth (the slutty policewoman) and Dee (sexy army girl) poured Teagan a glass of wine, and another shot. The girls left the apartment around ten, all happily full of alcohol already, and walked to the club. They attracted attention from each and every angle, and Mindy was loving it.

"DAT'S RIGHT FELLAS I'M GETTING' MARRIED!" she yelled in the street, and the girls all laughed loudly, their heels clip-clopping on the sidewalk. They reached the club, paid to get in and managed to grab a booth. The club was packed, and the music so loud that Teagan could feel it pounding in her chest. They all peeled their coats off and the whistles and shouts started up again over the music. Teagan swallowed down her nervousness with another shot, feeling the liquid trickle into her stomach, letting the warmth spread across her body. The girls all stood at the bar, ordering more drinks and chatting amongst themselves. Nicole had ran up to the DJ and requested a song, and when it began to play, the girls cheered and whooped wildy, and practically ran onto the dance floor, Mindy heading to the nearest pole and pulling Teagan with her. They swung around the pole together, and grinded down it, pulling a lot of attention their way, as the rest of the girls danced around the platform they were on, cheering them on. When the song finished, Teagan and Mindy got off the pole and carried on dancing on the dance floor. Teagan finally let go, dancing like no-one else was around with her girls, wiggling her ass and raising her arms, grinding and bumping into her friends. Beth leaned over, grinning and yelled in Teagan's ear.

"Your boys are here!" she squealed, pointing towards the door. Teagan's heart pounded in her chest, shed been dreading this all night. She swallowed hard as she looked over. Connor was dressed in his usual, tight black tshirt and jeans, with his black boots, and Murphy was wearing the same, apart from a gray tshirt instead of black. They both looked gorgeous, and Teagan felt a pang of jealousy as she caught a lot of women staring as the twins walked to the bar. Murphy leant his back against the bar, looking out over the crowd as Connor ordered their drinks. Teagan caught his eye and his jaw dropped. Without a word he tapped Connor on the arm, getting his attention and pointing to her. Connor followed his brother's finger and when he caught sight of Teagan, his jaw also went slack.

"If you don't do somethin' dirty right now, I will kill you!" Mindy yelled over the music and Teagan didn't even think before running her tongue over her top lip in a seductive way, not breaking eye contact with the twins, before flashing them a sexy grin and turning away to dance. "You are my new personal hero" Mindy grinned as the girls all cheered.

"Honestly, they cant stop staring at you, you HAVE to dance with them" encouraged Sarah, and before Teagan could argue, her friends pushed her in the general direction of the twins, who were just making their way onto the dance floor, beer bottles in hand. She inhaled, swallowing hard before strutting over to them.

"Boys" she said in a seductive voice as she stood in front of them, one hand on her hip. Their eyes travelled up and down her body .

"Teagan" they both managed to choke out

"A filthy schoolgirl, huh?" Connor smirked once he'd regained the ability to talk

"Catholic, none the less" Teagan winked as she gave them a twirl and Murphy nearly choked on his beer. "You like it?"

"Lord's fuckin' name lass" Murphy groaned and Teagan felt herself blushing.

"Dance with me, boys?" she offered and they both downed their drinks in one go before she took them by the hands and led them further onto the dance floor. She let go of their hands and began dancing by herself, swaying her hips and running her hands up her body before throwing her arms in the air. The brothers looked at each other before walking towards her. Murphy gripped her hips and pulled her into him, so her ass was grinding against his crotch, and Connor placed his hands lower down, on her thighs, pulling his crotch closer to hers. Teagan moved with the boys in perfect rhythm, one hand on the back of Murphy's neck and the other on Connor's shoulder. She kept her chin tilted down as she swayed her hips, grinding into both of the brothers, taking them by surprise when she dropped down low and wiggled her ass as she came back up. This girl could really dance. And the boys weren't so bad either. They moved in even closer to her, and she bit back a moan as she felt Murphy's crotch twitch and press into her ass, and Connor's excitement rubbing against her thigh. She grabbed Connor by the hair and pulled him in for a rough kiss, their pelvises grinding together furiously. She then released him and turned around, so her ass was now in his crotch and she was facing Murphy. She did the same to Murphy, kissing him hard and groaning into his mouth as his hands ran up her thighs, and Connor leaned in and sucked on her pulse point on her neck. Her skin was on fucking fire, and the ache between her legs was almost unbearable. She couldn't resist any longer. She needed them to fuck her, now, or she was gonna go insane.

"Take me home" she pulled the boys close and begged in their ears. They looked at each.

"Are ya sure, love?" Murphy breathed

"Ya don't have ta do dis" Connor agreed

"I know, but I trust you guys and I want to" she smiled at them "I really fuckin' want to"

The boys smirked at her and nodded, letting her say goodbye to the girls, and grabbing her coat.

"YOU OWE ME!" called Mindy and Teagan laughed, blowing her a kiss as they left the club.

They barely made it into the elevator of the boys apartment building before they slammed her against the wall, both of them devouring either side of her neck with soft kisses. Murphy would bite down while Connor would suck, and vice versa. Teagan groaned, her eyes fluttering shut. The elevator door opened and the boys practically dragged her inside their dingy apartment, but to be honest, observations could be made later, now was not the time for that. Murphy pinned Teagan against the wall, kissing her hard, his tongue entwined with hers as Connor shoved the mattresses together. Murphy's hand ran up her thigh once more, cupping her ass through her skirt, shorts and pantyhose. He gave it a small squeeze and she gasped into the kiss, feeling him smirk against her lips.

There was movement, but she was way too absorbed in Murphy to pay attention to what was going on, when suddenly she was pushed back up against something firm, but this time it was Connor. While Murphy assaulted her lips, Connor was busy attacking her neck and running his hands up her sides. Teagan's skin was on fire and she felt like she would erupt at any moment.

Murphy's hands ventured north and roughly grabbed at her through her bra, causing her to moan. "Murph," she gasped, threading her fingers through his hair.

"Easy, lass," he growled in her ear. He thrust his erection into her, pushing her into Connor, who had moved on to nipping at her ear. There were too many sensations and her body was on overdrive. Hands were roaming over all of her, teeth and lips were everywhere, and gasps and moans filled her ears – most of which were hers.

She reached for the bottom of Murphy's shirt, needing skin to skin contact. Suddenly it all stopped and they pulled away from her, like some silent agreement past between them. She whimpered at the loss of contact and felt herself pout. "No' so fast," Murphy said, the mischievous smirk on his face matching the one on Connor's. "You're gonna strip fer us," Connor finished.

The way that they stood there commanding all power in the room, the way they were looking at her with pure male lust, it was all driving her crazy. Maybe it was the alcohol, but in that moment she would have done anything her boys asked her. She was putty in their hands and they knew it.

Trying to be as seductive as possible, she bit her lip and never took her eyes off the twins as she reached for the bottom of her shirt and slowly started to peel it up, swaying her hips slightly. When the shirt was off she unceremoniously dropped it to the floor, followed by the tie, and slowly ran her hands down her body, watching the lust flare in their eyes. It sent a thrill through her to feel so sexy; having two gorgeous men stare at her as if she were the only woman on the planet.

She stopped her hands at her breasts and gently squeezed them. "Christ," Murphy growled watching her.

"Lord's fuckin' name," she scolded seductively, continuing to run her hands south. When she got to her skirt she made sure to bend at the waist to stick her ass out teasingly as she shed the tiny piece of material off with the shorts she had on underneath.

She stood now in only her black bra, pantyhose, a thong, and her heels; and she had never felt so full of energy. As she looked at the boys she licked her lips and then they were on her, moving her to the mattresses as they clawed and kissed her all over. "Ye've been a bad little lass," Murphy growled as they laid her on her back. "Teasin' us like that," Connor added. She was reminded of what the girls had said earlier and she was drunk enough – on alcohol but mostly on the twins – that she had the nerve to say it. They were hovered over her and she bit on her finger before she spoke. "Are ye boys gonna punish me?" she rasped.

They shared a brief heated look before they continued their assault. Connor was suddenly behind her and bent over so he could kiss her hungirly as Murphy worked on kissing his way down her legs as he removed her pantyhose and heels. She kept reaching for them, either of them, but every time she tried to peel their shirts off they pulled away and continued to tease her. Their hands were everywhere except for where it burned most and soon she was begging.

"Please," she pleaded, scraping her nails across Murphy's skull as he licked at her hip.

"Please what, Tee?" Connor whispered in her ear.

She couldn't form any words as Murph suddenly skated his fingers over her panty covered sex, letting out a strangled moan instead. Her fingers finally clutched at fabric – Murphy's shirt – and she tugged at it desperately. "Off," she gasped. Murphy chuckled at her before sitting up and discarding his shirt. She took her opportunity and rose to her knees so she was facing him. She ran her fingers lightly over his sculpted chest, humming appreciatively, before she grabbed him and brought his lips back down to her own. Her fingers slid down and fumbled nervously at his zipper before shoving his pants down.

Connor's hands were working over her ass, kneading and grabbing, before he grabbed her thong and tore it off. Surprised at his aggression she gasped and pulled away from Murphy to turn and face Connor. Teagan was disappointed to see he was still fully clothed and immediately went to work to fix that problem by grabbing a handful of his black shirt and lifting it over his head. It seemed that while the twins weren't identical in the face, their bodies seemed to be, which sent her stomach flipping at what that would mean later on.

While she teased her fingers over Connor's stomach, watching as his muscled rippled under her touch, she felt Murphy's easily undo the clasp of her bra and it fell away, leaving her totally exposed to the boys. She couldn't help it as another whimper escaped her lips. Connor made quick work of his pants and boxers and she felt Murphy press his cock against her ass. She moaned and reached behind her to grip the back of his head and bring him as close to her as possible. Connor slowly started to stroke himself as he watched his brother run his hands all over their girl's body.

"Tink you can handle us, love?" Murphy breathed into her ear. She nodded her head meekly and tried to drag his hand down to her wet pussy. She was fully aware that Conn was watching and it added to her excitement even more.

He trailed his fingers over her outer lips, causing her hips to jerk, aching for more friction. Murphy continued to tease her, and she could feel him smirking against her neck. "I don' know," he started, finally pressing a finger against her clit, eliciting a mix between a gaps and a moan out of her. "What do you tink, Conn? She ready fer us?"

"Only one way t' find out," he answered, also giving a satisfied smirk.

Suddenly she was shoved down and found herself at eye level with Connor's throbbing cock. "Oh, God," she moaned, licking her lips. Connor leaned forward and she gladly took him into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head before pressing it firmly against the underside of him, causing him to groan. "Tat's a good lass."

Teagan was in absolute bliss as she began to bob her head slowly on his hard member. Murphy, not one to be forgotten, grabbed a handful of her ass before he gently rubbed the tip of his cock against her aching pussy. This was it, the moment she'd been waiting for all night. And she couldn't be happier. Murph continued to tease her slick opening and she moaned around Connor, causing him to thrust forcefully in her mouth.

In one quick thrust of his hips, Murphy was suddenly inside of her, stretching her wide. She had to pull away from Connor, the pleasure was so great. "Oh, God, Murphy," she cried out, relishing in the feeling of begin filled by him. Sure enough, both he and Connor shared the same impressive length.

"Tee," he groaned, also in heaven. She was so tight and wet around him and he had to wait a moment so they could both adjust to the wonderful feeling.

Not wanting to leave Connor out, she leaned forward again just as Murphy slowly pulled out and thrust back into her, forcing his brother down her throat. Having both brothers at the same time like this was euphoric and she wasn't sure how much longer she could last. She hollowed out her cheeks and sucked Connor harder as Murphy began a fast and steady rhythm of pounding into her pussy. The only sound that filled the air was the slapping of skin against skin, moaning, and their gasps of pleasure.

Murphy could feel that Teagan was getting close and wanted to push her over the edge. He, too, was almost at his breaking point. The velvety walls of her pussy felt so good wrapped around his hard cock and she had teased them both so much at the club, that he knew his brother must be getting close, too. After a brief glance and nod at his brother, Murphy grabbed her by her pony tail and pulled just enough to make her whimper. "You want it harder, Teagan?"

"God, yes," she hissed, sticking her tongue out and licking Connor's dick.

Instead of going faster and harder, Murphy slowed to an almost painful pace and had her pushing back for more. "What's a good girl say?" he teased, slowly pulling out.

She moaned at the loss and grew frustrated. "Please, Murphy, please fuck me harder!"

Both boys groaned at her words and Murphy slammed into her hard, pulling her hair just a little tighter, just as she asked. He angled his hips and hit her sweet spot, and that was all it took. "Murphy… I'm gonna cum!" she screeched out as her world exploded and her body trembled as she crashed over the edge. Watching her come undone was all the boys needed, and after a few more thrusts from Murphy and few more jerks from Connor, they were both cumming as well. "Fuck," they both uttered. Teagan's orgasm seemed to rip through her as she felt Murphy empty inside of her, groaning out her name. She knew Connor would be right behind him and wrapped her lips around the head of his delicious cock just as he erupted, spilling his seed into her mouth.

Murphy gave a few more small thrusts before reluctantly pulling out of her. All at once, they seemed to collapse on the mattresses, with Teagan sandwiched between her boys. They were all panting and she felt tingly all over. Surely, that had to be the best orgasm she had ever had! "Jesus Christ," she sighed, realizing she had a shit eating grin plastered on her face and not caring a bit.

"Lord's fuckin' name," the twins scolded at the same time teasingly. She laughed and felt like she truly couldn't be happier with her life than in that moment. Once their heart beats and breathing had slowed down, Teagan began to shiver in the cold air of the apartment, her skin erupting into goosebumps. Not even bothering to separate the mattresses, Murphy threw a variety of blankets over the three of them, as their bodies curled together, much like they had at Teagan's apartment that night. Tegan laid on her side, and Murphy laid on his, facing her. Connor wrapped his body around her back and both the brothers placed kisses on the skin they could reach. Teagan felt her eyes growing heavy with sleep, and she didn't bother to try and fight it.

"_Mar sin, álainn, mar sin foirfe_" she heard Murphy's faint whisper against her,his hot breath like lava on her cold skin.

"_Ná fág, mo aingeal"_ Connor whispered into her neck and she smiled at the tender, soft Gaelic as she felt her body succumb to sleep.

"_Tá mé leatsa_" she mumbled before things went black.

**Translations:**

**(all in Gaelic…probably wrong but meh)**

_Mar sin, álainn, mar sin foirfe – so beautiful, so perfect (Murphy)_

_Ná fág, mo aingeal- never leave, my angel (Connor)_

_Tá mé leatsa- I'm yours (Teagan)_


	6. Christ!

**So yeah…the beginning of this chapter is pretty much smut. I wanted to try writing a threesome scene myself, so please let me know what you think, and I'm so sorry this chapter is short! We will get back into some sort of story soon, I promise!**

**Chapter Five : Christ!**

Teagan awoke the next morning, her body aching and tired, but still with the same stupid grin on her face. She had curled herself around Connor in her sleep, and he was now on his back, naked as the day he was born and snoring like the Devil. An equally naked Murphy had snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her ass to his crotch, and he was also snoring like his brother. She smiled at her boys, revelling in last night's activities. For something she didn't want to try, she sure as hell wanted to do it again.

_If you weren't in that stupid outfit, they probably wouldn't have even bothered with ya__**, **_that little niggling voice in her head whispered to her,_ you were drunk and so were they, just an easy lay. Dat's all ya are to dem.._

"Fuck off" she whispered to herself and snuggled back into Connor's sculpted chest for a few more hours of sleep. She was awoken by a strange feeling below her waist. Warm and wet, but…good…so good. It sent shivers of pleasure up and down her body as her body woke up.

"Tink she's finally wit us, Conn" Murphy's voice echoed in her brain, that same voice he used last night, the rough, deep and even more accented voice. His sex voice.

"Mmm" Connor agreed, and the noise vibrated through her body. "Open yer eyes, lass" he whispered, and she obeyed, gasping at what was happening. She was on her back in the middle of the two mattresses, still stark naked, and the blankets were thrown away, discarded on the floor. Connor had scooted down the mattresses, and had settled between her legs, his mess of dark blond hair and his piercing blue eyes drawing her attention straight away. She bit her lip when she realised what the warm, wet feeling was, and he smirked at her. "I never did get ta return the favour, love" he explained, in that same voice his brother used. He ran his tongue slowly up her wet folds and she hissed, clutching the sheets in her fists and twisting them. He blew gently across her clit, and her back arched as she gasped. He chuckled to himself before swirling his tongue around the swollen bundle of nerves, then skilfully proceeding to suck and lick enough to have her panting within minutes. She opened her eyes briefly to catch a glimpse of Murphy, sat to the side of them, stroking his cock slowly as his eyes burned into hers.

"Come…come 'ere" she gaped, motioning to Murphy, who nodded and shuffled closer to her. She brought up on hand to the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss, a kiss that was full of heat and want, as their tongues battled together. She nibbled his bottom lip, making him stiffen, and groan loudly. She smirked to herself, she'd obviously found one thing that Murphy liked. The smirk was soon wiped from her face, however, as Connor flattened out his tongue against her clit, and pushed one finger inside of her, rubbing the spot he knew would drive her wild. She whined breathlessly "Connor," and he smirked against her, adding another finger to the mix as he continued to flick her tongue against her swollen bud. Murphy bent over her and took one of her nipples into his mouth, mimicking his brother's actions on her clit; sucking and licking the sensitive skin until she was barely able to form words. Murphy's eyes caught hers before he gently bit her nipple, and she actually _screamed_ in pleasure, and the brother's held her down with their free hands. "Please," she begged out loud, not even knowing who to.

"Please what, lass?" Murphy whispered, and she groaned as Connor's mouth came away from her sex. "Oh.." he chuckled and looked at his brother "Tink she wants ya ta keep goin', Conn"

"Is dat what ya want, lass? Ya wanna cum?" Connor breathed against her soaking pussy and her thighs clenched and she nodded furiously. The boys looked at each other, smirking. Connor clicked his tongue, "T'ought you would'a learnt last night lass, ya want someting, ya gotta ask fer it"

"And ya gotta be…specific" Murphy purred, licking around her nipples softly. She groaned in frustration as Connor ran the very tip of his tongue around her clit, not touching it on purpose, and the tip of his finger tracing around her tight hole. He pushed it in, painfully slow and his eyes met hers as she pushed her hips uptowards him.

"So, is there someting ya want, Tee?" he angled his finger inside of her to rub that spot again. He bent his head back down and placed a slow, firm lick on her clit and her other hand tangled in his hair, pushing his face into her.

"Make me cum" she growled, in a voice she didn't even recognise, and Connor didn't hesitate. He added his other finger and thrust them in and out of her furiously as his tongue lapped against her clit. "Christ," she groaned, pulling his hair gently "Don't stop" she begged him, and his eyes snapped up to hers, a wordless way of saying 'oh don't worry, I don't intend to, love'. Murphy's teeth grazed her nipple again, before rolling it on his tongue. It was too much. She couldn't hold off much longer.

"Come on, Tee" Murphy whispered, rolling her other nipple gently between his fingers "Let go fer us, we wanna hear ya" he bit down gently again just as Connor angled his fingers _right there._

"Oh, God..Connor…Murph…I'm cumming…I'm cumming!" she yelled, before her body rocked with the sheer force of her orgasm, her juices flooding Connor's mouth as she moaned and writhed beneath the brothers. He lapped up everything that she gave him before pulling away and coming back up the mattress, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. She grabbed him and kissed him hard, tasting herself on his lips and tongue. She pulled away and kissed Murphy, so he could taste her too.

"She tastes like da Irish rain, don't she Murph?" Connor chuckled, running a finger up and down her curves as she shivered. His brother nodded in agreement.

"Aye, fuckin' perfect" Murph's eyes darted to the shower across the room, and he looked back at his brother. "We got ta go ta church in a bit, Conn.."

"Aye, brother, so we do, an' we cant go inta church smellin' like…Irish rain" the other twin mused, looking down at Teagan between them. "What's say we get inta da shower, love?"

Teagan nodded, it was all she could manage right now after that bone melting, head rattling orgasm, and they pulled her up, leading her to the open shower. She was surprised they managed to walk with the impressive boners they were both sporting, but somehow they managed it. Connor gently pushed Teagan into the shower, her back hitting the cold tiles and she hissed slightly. Murphy turned the water on and she yelped as the icy water splashed her skin, her nipples immediately hardening. She let out a shaky sigh of relief as the water actually heated up, and the twins joined her under the stream of water. Repeating last night, the twins assaulted her neck and lips in turns, licking, nipping and sucking until she was writihing once again underneath their touch. Feeling more bold, this time, she reached down and wrapped a hand around each of their achingly hard cocks, stroking them simultaneously, in a painfully slow rhythm as their heads dropped onto her shoulders.

"Fuck, lass" panted Connor

"Drivin' us mental" finished Murphy, his tongue darting out to lick his lips briefly. She smiled and tilted Murphy's chin up so she could kiss him, long and deep. Whilst she was doing that, Connor's hand travelled down her stomach, finding her sex once more.

"Christ, Murph, she's fuckin' soaked fer us again" Connor breathed, his eyes wide with amazement. Teagan pulled away from Murphy's lips and cock, amking him groan in disappointment. She wrapped her arms around Connor's neck and pulled him to her, crushing their lips together once more.

"Fuck me, Conn" she whispered against his lips, barely audible over the crashing of the shower. He swallowed hard and nodded, smirking at her. She knew how this worked now; she grabbed Murphy and pushed him against the wall in front of her, as Connor bent her over at the waist. She grinned up at Murphy, licking her lips before her tongue darted out to taste the tip of his swollen cock. Murphy sucked in a breath, his eyes fluttering shut as she took him into her mouth fully. Connor lined himself up at her soaking centre before pushing into her slowly, one of his hands gripping her hips, whilst the other squeezed her ass. She moaned loudly around Murphy's cock, the vibrations making him groan as his fingers tangled in her hair. Connor stilled for a second once he was inside of her, her tight, wet, silken heat threatening to make him blow his load right then.

"Fuck," he groaned through gritted teeth "Teagan"

"Oh, my God, Conn" she drew away from Murphy for one second to relish the other brother finally being inside her. Although the brother's were indentical in length, they both felt slightly different, but just as fucking good. Teagan's hand stroked Murphy whilst her mouth was absent from him.

"Tell me what ya want" Connor ordered and she bit back a groan at his dominating persona. "Fuckin' tell me, lass"

"Hard…fuck me hard…please" she begged him and he groaned, thrusting back into her and moving deeper, faster…like she'd asked. She moaned his name once more before sucking Murphy down again, causing the darker brother to call out her name in a broken moan as he hit the back of the her throat. She swallowed him down, showing Murphy what he'd been missing.

"Holy shite" Murphy cursed, invulntarily thrusting into her mouth as his brother fucked her from behind. A sharp slap cracked through the air and Teagan screamed as much as she could with a dick in her mouth, her knees almost giving out as Connor spanked her again.

"Yer a filthy fuckin' girl" he growled, pounding into her, the walls of her pussy squeezing around him. "But yer takin' yer punishment so good" he rubbed her ass cheek before spanking her again. "Aint she, Murph?"

"Ah, _fuck!_ " Murphy hissed as she massaged his balls gently whilst still sucking him down "Like a fuckin' trooper"

Teagan's senses were on overload, and she could feel herself building up to another mind blowing orgasm. And judging by the filthy words spilling out of both of the brother's mouths, they were getting close too, mixtures of Italian, French and Gaelic curses and filth echoed around the apartment, along with her muffled moans and whines. Connor ceased spanking her for a moment, to reach around and rub her clit roughly. Her knees shook and she squeezed her eyes shut. She wanted Murphy to come first so her mouth would be free to let them both know she was cumming. She pulled off Murphy slightly, letting go of his balls and placing her hand around his shaft, stroking him fast and hard, whilst she sucked on the head of his beautiful cock.

"Teagan," he panted, warning her as his body began to stiffen and a tingling erupted in his balls. She flashed her eyes up at him and nodded, before swirling her tongue around the head. Murphy's eyes squeezed shut as he released down her throat, cursing and moaning her name loudly. The fact that she didn't even bat an eyelash as she swallowed his load was almost enough to make him want to come again. She pulled her mouth from him, feeling her orgasm approaching even faster.

"Connor…please, I'm so close" she panted and the fairer brother slammed into her, hitting that same spot his twin hit last night, and she clung to Murphy as she came, yelling Connor's name as she had called Murphy's, and that was game over for Connor. Her pussy contracted around him and he thrust into her once more before calling her name and emptied himself inside of her.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Teagan unlocked the door of her apartment and hurried inside, slamming the door shut behind her. She rested against the back of the door and let out an embrassingly girly squeal, covering her face with her hands.

She, plain old Teagan McGinty, had managed to have not one, but TWO threesomes with the hottest twins in South Boston. And both within 12 hours! Her body was aching even more after this morning's debauchery, and she couldn't give two fucks. After their shower, the boys both kissed her passionately, and delicately, a change from their dominance in the bedroom, and Connor had washed her hair for her, whilst Murphy washed her body. As she had no change of clothes besides the school girl outfit, which she decided, she was keeping FOREVER, they'd lent her some clothes. A pair of jeans from Connor and a gray shirt from Murphy. Luckily she carried a pair of flats in her handbag on a night out, just for when the heels became too much, so at least she had her own shoes. They apologized for not being able to spend the day with her, as they'd walked her back to her apartment building, with the promise of seeing her tonight when she was at work. She gathered herself together, and flopped on the couch in front of the tv. She yawned, exhausted, and rightfully so, her eyes getting fuzzy and unable to focus on The Real Housewives of New Jersey, so she closed them.

Only to roar in frustration when her phone rang.

"Y'ello?" she mumbled, not even opening her eyes to answer it.

"You fuckin' dirty whore!" Mindy's voice rang out over the phone "Tell me everythin'!"

"How much time do ya have?" Teagan grinned to herself.

"YES! I'll be there in twenty minutes, and I'm fuckin' bringin' pizza!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoo**

True to her word, Mindy was at Teagan's door twenty minutes later, which a large pizza and a filthy grin on her face.

"So, is it true? Are dey hung like wild mules?!" Teagan had barely opened the door for her best friend before the questions began, she laughed and shook her head as Mindy paced the living room, waiting for Teagan to fetch plates and soda for them both. "Is dat a fuckin' hickey?!"

"Yes" Teagan smiled at her best friend, a blush creeping up her cheeks as she handed over the plate and cup to Mindy.

"Oh my God, I knew dey were kinky little fuckers! It was Connor right?!" Mindy sat down in Teagan's arm chiar, unable to pry her eyes awy from her friend. Teagan laughed and shook her head.

"Nope, Murph's the biter" she sat down, wincing a little thanks to Connor "Connor is a spanker"

"I fuckin' hate ya, right now, just so ya know" Mindy grinned at her friend and Teagan returned it. "So, spill, I wanna know length, girth, positions, noises, everyting!"

Teagan rolled her eyes, laughing as she spent the next hour and a half dishing the dirt to her best friend, and confirming the rumour that, yes, both brothers were blessed with enormous manhoods.

"So, how do ya feel now?" Mindy asked through a mouthful of pizza. Teagan swallowed hers and shrugged.

"I feel…good" she said "I cant remember da last time I felt dis…confident, or sexy, ya know?"

"Dat's a good ting, I knew dese boys were good fer ya" Mindy smiled "Have ya slept with either one of em separately yet? Are ya gonna?"

"Jesus Mind, I don' know!" Teagan chuckled at her best friend's enthusiasm. "I really like em, both of em…is dat okay?"

"As long as dey're okay wid it, why shouldn't you be?" Mindy reasoned with Teagan, knowing the familiar look of worry in her best friend's eyes. "Stop it. Right now. Yer over tinkin' dis and ya don't need ta. Ya aint a whore, and ya aint doin' noting wrong. Dey both like ya as much as ya like dem, oderwise dey wouldn't be wantin' ta take ya out on dates and shite, right?"

"How do you know about that?" Teagan cocked an eyebrow

"Please" Mindy scoffed "Dey came ta me the day after ya agreed ta see both of dem to find out what sorta stuff ya like, dey wanted to surprise ya."

Teagan nibbled her lip, smiling slightly.

"I guess" she mumbled, her skin tingling as she thought about the events of last night and this morning.

"Get yer head outta the gutter, ya filthy bitch" Mindy threw a pillow at her and Teagan laughed. "Ya best hope yer da don't find out yer fuckin' two lads at de same time"

"Shit" Teagan suddenly gasped, remembering that they'd bumped into Rocco on the way back from the boys apartment this morning. He'd seen the hickeys littering her skin, he'd seen her wearing their clothes. He was a cheeky fucker and if anyone was bound to tell her father and give him a heart attack, it was David Della Rocco. Although he was her friend, he made no secret of how much he was attracted to her, anything to pull her away from the boys. "Fucking Rocco!"

"Oh shite" Mindy's eyebrows shot up, and then, as if on cue, Teagan's cellphone began to ring. She gulped and looked down at the caller ID.

_Da._


	7. You Rat Bastard!

**Author's Note: Thank you for all your reviews, it really means so much to me! I'm so glad you're all enjoying the story, we'll get to (sort of) following the polt of the movie soon, I'm kind of enjoying playing around with the twins and Teagan right now! Let me know if there's anything you guys wanna read, or any ideas you have **

**Chapter Six: You Rat Bastard**

Teagan swallowed hard as she nervously pushed open the door of McGinty's, her heart pounding in her chest. Her father had called her up and insisted that she came to see him, as they had something they needed to discuss. The tone he used was one she had never heard before and it made her nervous. She noticed Rocco in the corner of the bar, swaying on the spot even as he sat down, clutching his beer like it was going to grow legs and run away. He grinned at her, giving her a drunken wave, that ceased immediately when she glared at him as she passed his table. She made her way behind the bar,and through the door to her father's office where he did the book-keeping. He was sat at his desk, pouring over the books, deep in concertration.

"Hi Daddy" she said sweetly, as she shuffled into the office and sat next to him. "Ya wanted ta see me?" she asked nervously. Doc cleared his throat, nodding.

"Aye l-l-love" Teagan mentally sighed in relief at the term of endearment. "N-now please don't tink of this as a l-lecture…b-b-but I feel like we need ta have dis talk. FUCK! ASS!"

"What talk, Da?" Teagan asked, nibbling her lip, not really wanting to hear the answer. Doc shifted uncomfrtabily in his chair, avoiding his daughter's eyes.

"W-w-well, love, it's come ta my attention dat ye've been seein dose MacManus boys…word a mout' an' all dat.."

_Yeah, I wonder whose mout'? _Teagan growled in her head, but she stayed silent. "N-n-ow I know yer 26 years old, my gerl, but I just wanted ta make sure that yer bein'…" Doc sighed, rubbing his temples "Careful" he choked out. Teagan groaned and heat spread across her cheeks as she covered her face in her hands. "I-I just thought dat we haven't really had…da talk"

"Da, please, yer about ten year's too late, Ma already beat ya too it" Teagan insisted quickly, wanting to put a stop to this horrible conversation as quickly as possible so she could get to beating Rocco's ass.

"I-I know, love but I tink that it would do ya good t-t-ta hear a man's perspective on..sex"

"LORD'S NAME DA!" Teagan jumped up from her chair, her face bright red "Look, as much as I'd love ta have dis conversation wit ya da, I know everything I need ta about…it" she swallowed hard "Yes, I am seeing da boys, and yes we are…ya know, but we're careful and dey're treatin' me good, okay da? Can I go now? I need ta drink dis conversation outta my memory"

Doc chuckled, his face the same shade as his daughters as he stood up and embraced her tightly.

"Just ya carry on bein' careful, l-l-lass and sayin' yer Hail Mary's" he kissed her hair and she pulled away, smiling at him and hurrying out of the office. She stormed towards Rocco, who stood up to greet her with a hug, the alcohol filling her nostrils.

"You rat bastard, David Della Rocco!" she hissed shoving him back down in his seat "Tanks ta you and yer flappin' gums, I just had ta have the most uncomfortable, unpleasant conversation wit' my da, about me havin' sex with two men…at the same time! Ya got anyting ta say?!"

"Aw, c'mon honey, I didn't mean to say it…kinda just slipped out" Rocco gave her a drunken grin, chuckling slightly.

"Oh, its funny, huh? Well, lemme see how funny Donna's gonna find dat story about da time…in dat bar…downtown…the certain charmin'…_lady _friend ya made…"

"You wouldn't!" Rocco's smile was replaced with a look of shock as he looked hastily around the bar before hissing "We said we'd never speak about that again!"

"What, about how ya almost went home wit' a guy?!" she called loudly, drawing the attention of a few nearby customers.

"Hey, kid, in my defence, sh-_he_ was a perfectly lovely…person!" Rocco stuttered as Teagan's eyebrow raised, a small smile playing on her lips as she folded her arms under her breasts. Rocco sighed in defeat "Okay, okay, kid…what do I gotta do to make it up to ya?"

"Hmmm…"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"So, dis is all because he shot his mout' off?" Murphy asked Teagan, struggling to hold in a laugh as he and Connor watched the scene in front of them. Rocco was tied to one of Teagan's kitchen chairs with multiple scarves around his wrists and ankles, his hair scraped back into a ponytail, as Teagan plastered his face in makeup. Full on hooker blue eyeshadow, bright pink blush and red lipstick, with false eyelashes to complete it all. He had a look of thunder on his face as Teagan pulled back to admire her work.

"So pretty" she smirked "Don't ya tink, lads?"

"Oh aye, love, he'd make all da pre op prostitutes in lower South Boston green wit' envy" cackled Connor, and Murphy howled with laughter.

"Hey, fuck youse guys" growled Rocco, struggling against the ties around his limbs "Alright, Tee, ya had ya revenge, can ya lemme go so I can wash this shit off?"

"Ah-ah-ah, Rocco, still one more ting" teased Teagan, holding her hand out to Murphy, who wiped his eyes and handed her the Polaroid camera. Rocco's eyes widened as she brought it to her face. "I want a full on pout, or else yer little half 'n' half secret aint gonna be so secret"

"Jesus Fucking Christ" Rocco growled

"Lord's name" the boys and Teagan chorused. The Italian rolled his eyes and posed for Teagan, who snapped the picture before falling to the ground, screeching with laughter.

"I cant believe ya fuckin' did it!" she cackled

"You fuckin' wop!" Connor yelled, clutching his sides as Murphy untied Rocco, uncontrollably laughing himself.

"Yeah, yeah, ha fuckin'ha, laugh it up" Rocco grumbled as he stalked to Teagan's bathroom, slamming the door and twisting the lock. Teagan pulled the picture from the bottom of the camera, shaking it and glancing at it, beginning to laugh again.

"I am never getting' rid a dis" she swore "He fucks up one more time and dis is getting plastered all over Boston"

"Yer an evil woman" Murphy purred, smirking

"Devil in disguise" agreed Connor, in that same, teasing tone his brother had used. She chuckled lightly.

"Yup, and don't ya boys ferget it"

"Dere's a lot a tings we cant ferget about ya, lass" Connor chuckled and Teagan felt her face flush, something that happened waaaaay too often around the boys. Rocco stormed back out of the bathroom, his face clean and his hair let loose. Teagan couldn't help but giggle.

"Love you, Rocco" she said sweetly as she hugged him. Try as he might, he couldn't stay mad at her forever, he knew he deserved it. He hugged her back.

"Yeah, yeah" he chuckled "I gotta get to work, kid, so I'll leave you and ya boyfriends in peace"

"Much appreciated, Roc" grinned Murphy "Although, she's bein' wined and dined by me tonight, Connor's spendin' da evenin' wit his right hand"

"Fuck you!" Connor yelled, his face flushing a little "Only cos it's Tuesday!"

"Ya can make up fer it tomorrow, Conn" Teagan smiled and Rocco shook his head.

"You guys are too fuckin' weird, I'm outta here!" he called, before slamming the apartment door behind him. Teagan giggled and made a noise of surprised as Connor pulled her tightly against him and kissed her hard. She moaned quietly, wrapping her arms around his neck as she relaxed into the kiss. He pulled away and she whimpered a little.

"Are ya sure ya wanna spend tonight wit dis loser, love?" he grinned, gesturing towards his brother.

"Oi!" Murphy hissed, pulling Teagan away from him and kissing her, too. She felt her knees almost give out as he broke away from her "I tink she's pretty fuckin' sure, aint ya lass?"

"Hmm" was all Teagan could manage. Connor rolled his eyes and then winked at Teagan.

"Until tomorrow night, den love. Bring a spare pair a panties" he smirked before heading out the door and shutting it behind him.

"Eejit. Now, where were were?" Murphy asked, in a husky voice as he turned Teagan back to him, attacking her neck with soft, nipping kisses.

"Ya mentioned something abou' winin' and dinin' me?" Teagan replied, innocently. Murphy growled against her skin, his breath hot and moist. He pulled away, sighing.

"Dat I did, lass. I found dis little Italian place downtown dat we aint been to yet, fancy it?"

"Sounds should I wear?" she asked, as she headed towards her bedroom. Murphy followed her and sat on the end of her bed, watching her mischievously as she stood in front of her wardrobe.

"Nothin' sounds good ta me…or maybe dat schoolgirl outfit again"

"Murphy shut up" she giggled, turning her back on him and opening her wardrobe. She ran her hand along the rail, finding a deep purple tank top with black lace trim along the shoulders. She pulled it out and flung it at Murphy, along with some black skinny jeans. She bent down and fished out her favourite pair of black heels and the bag that matched the outfit perfectly. "That okay?"

"Ya look beautiful in anyting, Tee" Murphy stood up and helped her up from the floor, as he brought her up he placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Mind if I have a shower?"

"Go for it, for once, I'm actually clean" she smiled

"Funny, I'd say ya were a dirty girl" he growled and she luahged, shoving him out of the bedroom.

"Only on Wednesdays!" she called through the door, and laughed harder at Murphy's yell of annoyance as he realised that was the night she spent with Connor. She shook her head and peeled off her clothes from the day. She slipped on a black, lacy bra and matching thong, before pulling on her skinny jeans and cami top. She pulled her hair into a messy bun, letting a few strands fall loose and frame her face. Murphy emerged from the bathroom, his hair dripping wet, with a towel around his waist. She bit her lip as her eyes travelled over his body, although she'd seen him naked twice, she still couldn't help but stare.

"Anyting ya like, lass, don't be afraid ta say" he smirked, his eyebrow cocked. She smiled at him and pushed past him, squealing as he squeezed her ass quickly. She locked herself in the bathroom and applied her make up, and sprayed herself with perfume. Murphy was already dressed and sat on the couch, waiting for her, so she snuck past him and slipped her shoes and leather jacket on. She walked out into the living room and stood in front of the tv.

"Well?" she asked, giving him a twirl. He stood up, placing his large hands on her hips and pulling her towards him, kissing her hard, their tongues massaging each other's. His obvious erection rubbed against her thigh and she smirked into the kiss.

"Ya look so sexy" he breathed after they pulled away. Her eyes took in his white shirt, black jeans and suit jacket, with his black boots and she bit her lip again.

"Mmm, so do ye Mr MacManus" his cologne washed over her and she felt her heartbeat racing. He was so gorgeous, and he was all hers.

"I know, I know" he smirked and she swatted at him lightly "Ye better be nice ta da man who's payin' fer ya dinner tonigh'"

"Oh, I _will_ be nice, don't ye worry" Teagan purred and Murphy chuckled as she picked up her bag and they left the apartment. A twenty minute cab ride later, and they arrived at the little Italian place Murphy had picked out. It was a cute place, decked out in candles and fairylights, with traditional Italian music playing over the PA system. As it was a Tuesday night, it wasn't that busy, and they were seated right away, in a cosy corner with a red candle as the tables centre piece. The wax had dribbled down and set around the holder, but Teagan like that. Murphy winked at her as he sat opposite her and the waiter lit the candle for them. The fairy lights twinkled above them, casting a soft glow over their faces.

"Ye really do look beautiful" Murphy said quietly, looking up from his menu and smiling at Teagan. She tucked a small strand of hair behind her ear and smiled, blushing again.

"Thank you" she said softly, and took Murphy's hand as he outstretched his across the table. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand gently. They ordered their food and some wine, and chatted quietly while they waited. Teagan really enjoyed spending time with Murphy; he was a real gentlemen. Although he was the more emotional and hot headed of the brother's, he had a real soft side, and knew how to make Teagan feel special. He was also funny and extremely smart. Connor was just as smart and funny, but he was more of a typical guy; innuendos and dirty comments. Murphy told Teagan all about his childhood, growing up in Ireland with Connor and his ma, how his father left when they were little, what he and Connor got up to as teens, and she returned the favour, telling him about her childhood, coming to America, first kiss, first boyfriend etc. Their food arrived and they ate it slowly, never running out of things to talk about.

"So, did yer da give ya a hard time earlier?" Murphy asked, popping a piece of garlic bread into his mouth, after soaking it in lasagne sauce. Teagan swallowed her bite of cheese ravioli and cleared her throat.

"Hmm, if by hard time you mean the most awkward, horrible conversation of my life, then yeah,he gave me a hard time" she sighed, laughing a little.

"Sorry about dat, Rocco's a good guy really, just cant control his mout' when he's had a few, didn't mean no harm"

"S'alrigh', da was bound ta find out eventually, besides, I'm a big girl, it's my life" she shrugged

"Look, if anyting about…us is makin' ya uncomfortable, lass, all ya gotta do is say something, we wont be mad" Murphy said gently, looking her in the eyes. She shook her head.

"Its not, Murph, I promise. Like I said, I've just never had a relationship with twin brothers at the same time"

Murphy chuckled

"Guess it's not tha' common, huh?" he looked down at her plate, noticing she was finished "Did ya want dessert?"

"I think I'm okay" she smiled, and he grinned, nodding, signalling the waiter over to get the check. Teagan reached for her purse.

"Don't even tink about it" Murphy warned "Lad, if dis girl tries ta pay, deny her money, okay?"

The young waiter looked nervously at Teagan and nodded, as he placed the check on the table.

"Murph.." she sighed

"Teagan…" he said in the same tone "What kinda gentleman would I be if I bring ya out fer a date and expect ya ta pay? I'd be just like Connor"

Teagan burst out laughing as Murphy winked at her and stood up, making his way over to the bar area to pay. He walked back over, with her jacket in his hand. She stood up and let him put it on her. "So, what do ya wanna do now?" he asked, as they walked along the sidewalk, their fingers interlaced.

"This" she grinned, pulling him to her for a heated kiss. He groaned and gently pushed her up against the wall of a nearby bar as they made out heavily. Murphy pulled away, panting slightly.

"Dat's a good idea" he mumbled "Cab?"

"Definitely" she gave him a sexy smile.

**OOOOOOOO**

Murphy and Teagan burst through her apartment door, their lips locked together, clawing at each other, desperate to feel skin on skin.

"Bedroom" Teagan managed to pant out against Murphy's lips as she threw his jacket somewhere in her living room.

"Yeah" he grunted back and allowed her to lead him by the hand into her room. He shut the door as she peeled off her jacket, kicked off her shoes and laid on the bed, coaxing him over with her finger. He kicked off his boots and crawled on top of her, their lips fusing together once again. Teagan's heart was hammering in her chest; this would be the first time she'd slept with one of the twins by themselves, no-one else. As Murphy's tongue licked along her bottom lip, her fingers went to work on the buttons of his shirt, furiously unbuttoning them. Once she'd finished, he sat back on his heels and threw it away, leaning back down to kiss her neck. He sucked hard on her pulse point, re-animating the almost faded hickey she already had there from his brother. He then bit down gently, and Teagan's back arched as she gasped, pushing their crotches closer together. He smirked against the skin as he soothed it with his tongue. He then sat back on his heels again, still straddling her, and pulled her up with him. Murphy's hands ran down her sides to the bottom of her top, and pulled it upwards and threw it across the room. He groaned at the sight of her black bra, the way it made her breasts look just made his cock pulse with need. "Jeezus" he cupped her breasts through the lace and massaged them with his hands, his dick now straining against his jeans. He laid her back on the bed and unbuckled his belt, as well as her button on her jeans. She lifted up her hips so he could pull them off of her.

"Yours too" she whimpered and he nodded, standing at the end of the bed so he could pull his own jeans off easily. His eyes wandered her body, and he noticied the black matching thong. He let out a low growl in the back of his throat.

"So fuckin' sexy" he groaned, climbing back on top of her and pushing his boxer clad erection against the now soaked panel of Teagan's thong. "Want ye"

"Mmm" she moaned as he rubbed against her, reaching his hand around and undoing her bra quickly, casting it aside and attaching his mouth to her nipple. Her nails dug into his shoulders as he sucked, licked and then gently bit down on the hardened nub.

Before she knew it, Murphy had their underwear off, and was pushing into her slowly. They both groaned at the feeling, and Murphy had to steady himself for a moment, otherwise this would all be over far too soon. Teagan cried out as Murphy began to move, quickly building up a hard, fast rhythm they both craved so badly. They kissed furiously as Teagan's nails dug into Murphy's back, dragging down and probably drawing blood, but he didn't care, she just felt so _good_.

"_Fuck_…yer so tight" he grunted, reaching down and pulling her legs up around him, so he could fuck into her deeper and harder.

"Oh my god, Murph!" she yelped as his cock brushed against her G spot and her body tensed. "Oh god…"

"Cum fer me" Murphy breathed, angling his hips to repeat his previous actions, pounding relentlessly into her "Wanna feel ye"

His movements and his voice was all it took for her to come undone, moaning his name and her body shaking, she came hard for him. He panted at the feeling and rolled them over, so Teagan was straddling him. She moved her hips for him, grinding down hard and making him see stars. He gripped her hips so tightly he left bruises as she rode him. Teagan leant down, her hips still moving, and kissed his neck softly. She grinned wickedly before biting down on his most sensitive spot on his neck and he cried out her name as his orgasm took him by surprise. She rode him through it as he emptied himself into her, thrusting up weakly. Teagan collapsed in the bed next to him, both of them panting heavily, but very satisfied. "Yer incredible" Murphy panted, a thin layer of sweat coating his pale skin.

"I try" she giggled as he pulled the covers over their naked bodies and pulled her body towards his, wrapping himself around her. Sleep began to take over as Murphy's arms held her close.

"I love you" he whispered.

**Author's Note: UH OH! Love's been dragged into it now! How will she react to this?! And also, do you guys want me to write a date with Connor (and possibly some lovin' ;) ) and then get into the plot of the movie, or shall I bypass Connor and just get straight into the movie? Please review letting me know!**


	8. Half And Half

**Author's Note: So I've decided to write a date with Connor too! Seeing as you all asked so nicely ;) Thanks agains for all the reviews, favorites and follows, it really means the world to me!**

**Chapter 7: Half And Half**

Teagan's body stiffened under Murphy's embrace. Did she hear that right? Of course she didn't. No, she _did_. He loved her. Murphy loved her. Did she love him? Of course she fuckin' did, who couldn't? Murphy made her feel everything that love was supposed to make you feel, and more. But then…so did Connor. Could she love two people at the same time? With the same intensity? There were no written rules on love, no set laws, so what the hell was she worried about? Was it so wrong? Murphy felt her body tense.

"Tee?" he mumbled gently, swallowing hard when she didn't respond "I'm sorry, lass, I-"

"I love you" she suddenly said, cutting him off. She rolled over and faced him in the dark. "I love you too, Murphy" she whispered with a small smile. Unwritten rules be damned.

"Yeah?" he grinned and she nodded, and he pulled her towards him for another kiss, deep and passionate, their fingers intertwining. "Good" he panted when they broke apart.

"But.." Teagan chewed her lip nervously "What about-"

"Don' worry about it lass, ya think too much" Murphy chuckled, knowing his brother wouldn't care that he'd beat him to it. "It aint gonna change noting, I just wanted ya ta know how I feel"

"I'm glad ya did" Teagan whispered, leaning in and placing soft kisses along his neck. He groaned softly, his eyes fluttering shut.

"Yeah?" he managed to choke out again, and he chuckled as Teagan roughly pushed him onto his back and straddled him.

"Yep. Let me show ya" she smirked.

**OOOOOOOO**

"Hope ya got a spare pair a' panties in dat bag" Connor grinned as he leant agaist the door frame to Teagan's bedroom "I did tell ya yesterday"

Teagan rolled her eyes and smiled. She did have a spare pair of panties in her bag, but she wasn't going to tell him that. She finished applying her makeup and gave Connor a twirl.

"Well, dis suitable for a carnival?" she asked him, her eyebrow cocked.

Connor straightened up and took her in. She was wearing something entirely different tonight, and Connor loved it. She wore a skirt; one that was an off white colour and made of material roses that stopped half way down her thigh. It had a black waist band that showed off her amazing curves, and she was wearing a grey baseball top with a camouflage motif on it. She had thrown her leather jacket over the top, and along with her black pantyhose and Converse shoes, she looked incredible. (outfit: _ /_ )

"Ya look amazin', lass, ya always do" he smiled and she felt herself blushing again. He himself was dressed in baggy jeans, and a tight white tshirt and a dark gray hoodie, made a nice change from his normal black tshirt and peacoat. Connor pulled her to him for a quick kiss, and the scent of his cologne wafted over her and made her heart beat erratically in her chest. His hands wrapped around her waist and pulled their bodies together as he placed soft kisses along her jawline. "We better get goin'"

She sighed as he pulled away from her, but nodded. Connor gave her a cheeky grin, slapping her butt as she locked up the apartment and making her laugh loudly and shrilly. The door ooposite hers opened, and a very irritated old woman glared through it, in hair rollers and a dressing gown. Teagan ceased laughing, as did Connor, and both of them said a very polite "Good evenin', Mrs O'Malley" before running off down the corridor, giggling to themselves. Mrs O'Malley rolled her eyes and slammed her door shut, but she was smiling.

Although it was cold, for once it wasn't raining, so Teagan and Connor walked along the streets of Boston, hand in hand, to the carnival that was being held in the city park. The pair felt like teens again as they reached the park, their faces illuminated by the lights in the trees, and from the various rides and stalls that were situated around the normally peaceful park. Connor chuckled at Teagan's expression; her eyes were wide with amazement and her smile was wide.

"What do ya wanna do first, lass?" he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, nuzzling into her hair.

"The carousel!" she grinned and Connor beamed back, lacing his fingers with hers as they walked over to the carousel. Connor paid the carnie and Teagan calmbered onto a purple horse with a golden mane and tail, and Connor chose the horse next to it, black with red features. He watched her the entire ride, how she laughed, how she smiled, how she leant over and kissed him softly…it made him happy. They rode the ghost train next, and laughed hysterically at the poor theatrics of the ride, whilst others (mainly small children) screamed and cried. They left the ride feeling amused but disappointed, and made their way over to the cotton candy stall. Connor bought the largest, most colourful stick he could get, and Teagan fed him pieces as they wandered around.

"I tink I gotta win ya something now, Tee" he smiled after a sweet cotton candy kiss, and she grinned, nodding enthusiastically. They strolled up to the shooting range, and listened whilst the guy explained the rules. Connor chuckled and picked up a rifle, loading it the way the man had instructed. He then proceeded to shoot and knock down every single one of the targets he was aiming for. Teagan's jaw dropped as she watched him, it seemed effortless. She squealed with delight when he put the gun down and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard.

"That was incredible!" she gushed and Connor winked at her

"Yer me lucky charm, babe" he smiled and kissed her nose "Pick yer prize"

Teagan felt her face flush as his compliment, and picked out a gigantic stuffed lion. The carnie chuckled as he handed it over to her. She squeezed it tightly then kissed Connor again as they walked away from the booth. "Yer so cute" Connor took her hand as she carried the lion on her hip. They played a few more games, and rode the ferris wheel, before deciding to head home. However, on their way out of the park, they both spotted a Fun House they'd missed coming in.

"Conn! We _have_ to go in, I love Fun Houses!" Teagan begged and Connor chuckled again, nodding. They paid, and left the gigantic lion with the carnie out front, and ran in. It was getting late now, and the house was empty, only a few people were in the park still enjoying the rides and games. Teagan rushed ahead of Connor, into the pitch black corridor with the moving floors, and she stopped, waiting for him to catch up. She chewed her lip as she had a thought, and grinned to herself. "Ya know…dis would be a pretty good place ta have sex, Conn, don't ya tink?" she called, not even knowing if he was there or not. She squealed when she felt two strong hands pin her against the wall, and a pair of soft, familiar lips on hers hungrily.

"Couldn't agree more wit' ya lass" Connor growled, pressing his body into hers, his hands travelling up her thighs, under her skirt. "I gotta say, dis skirt might be my new favourite ting I've seen ya in. It's almost like ya were plannin' dis…"

"Maybe I was, always thought it would be fun to be fucked against the wall in a fun house" she purred, running her nails lightly over Connor's scalp. He groaned a little and kissed her again, their tongues dancing furiously together. The movement of the floor along with Connor's pelvis grinding into hers was driving her crazy. She ran her hand down his chest and squeezed his jean clad erection gently, spurring him on. He growled and she heard a rip, and then felt the cool air hitting her skin. "Connor!" she whined as he balled up her now ruined pantyhose and underwear and stuffed them in his pocket "Those panties were my favourite!"

"I did warn ya" Connor whispered, his lips grazing her neck as he gently stroked her soaking folds. She shivered and gripped his shoulders hard as he pushed one finger into her roughly, his thumb finally finding that swollen bundle of nerves, and rubbing it roughly. He then pushed another finger inside her pulsing cunt, and pumped in and out of her quickly.

"Oh, _fuck_, Conn" she gasped as he bit gently on her collarbone.

"Dat's de idea" he smirked, withdrawing his fingers, making her whimper. In the dark, she heard him unzipping his zipper and he stepped towards her, placing his hands under her ass and lifting her up against the wall. Teagan wrapped her legs around him tightly, and the head of his cock brushed her, making them both whine a little.

"Do it" she growled, pulling him in for a rough kiss, all clashing teeth and tongues, as the movement of the floor aided in him pushing into her tight heat. He moved slowly at first, allowing her to adjust to the angle, and allowed the floor to rock him in and out of her. She then tugged on his hair gently and his hips snapped forward, driving his cock harder and deeper into her. "_Connor_" she gasped as he began to move faster, grunting with the effort.

"Teagan…Jesus" he groaned as she clenched herself around him. His fingers bit into her ass as he pounded into her, the rocking of the floor only adding to the movement and pleasure, their moans echoing off the bare walls. "So sexy…so wet fer me"

"Harder, Connor!" she cried, digging her nails into his shoulders "Oh God…I'm so close"

Connor reached down between them and stroked her clit roughly in time with his deliciously deep thrusts. "Conn, I'm almost there…cum with me"

"Yeah…yeah…_Jesus Christ!_" he felt her body tense and her pussy clench around him as she came, calling his name and rocking against him, and he let go too, cursing as he shot inside her. He held her for a few minutes after their earth shattering orgasms before putting her down gently. He kissed her hard and passionately, before they adjusted their clothing; he chuckled as Teagan pulled the spare pair of panties out of her bag and slipped them on. She smiled and kissed his lips softly before he took her hand in his and led them out of the fun house. The carnie cocked his eyebrow at the as they re-appeared, noticing Teagan was no longer wearing pantyhose and Connor's hair was a mess, not to mention they were both flushed, but said nothing. Teagan grabbed her lion and they both walked away from the fun house, giggling once more.

"Dat was one of my more brilliant ideas, don't ya tink?" Teagan smirked at Connor as they strolled back through the park.

"Couldn't agree more, babe" he chuckled and pulled her body close to his, kissing her once more. He swallowed hard as they broke apart, looking down into her eyes.

"What?" she smiled, looking up at him, her blue eyes boring into his. "Conn?"

"It's noting lass, it's just..ya know when ya wanna say something to someone, but ya just cant seem ta get da words out?"

Teagan smiled and nodded.

"I think I know what you're tryin' ta say Conn" she stood on her tip toes and kissed his nose "Just say it"

He cleared his throat and rubbed his thumb along the back of her hand that he was holding.

"Teagan…I love you" he whispered and she beamed at him, less hesistant this time, no worries clouding her mind.

"I love you too Connor" she smiled and they kissed passionately beneath the trees. They walked in a comfortable silence out of the park and back to Teagan's apartment, their hands joined together.

"Told ya dem spare panties was a good idea"


	9. St Paddy's Day

**Author's Note: I'm so glad you all liked the date with Connor ;) sex in a fun house, yes its been done before, but no, I don't care and YES it was fuuuuuuuun ;) Anyhoo, let's get on with the story! Thanks as usual for all the alerts I've been getting, you guys are sdfghgfdsa I love you ALL!**

**By the way, Im changing some events so that Teagan can fit in, please please pleeeeease don't be mad at me!**

**SMUT warning, seriously guys, shit gets seriously smutty in this chapter!**

**Chapter 8: St Paddy's Day**

Teagan was on a high. She had been for the last month or so, since both brothers had admitted they were in love with her. And she with them. For now, she was enjoying it, and she felt content with where they all were. No rush, no pressure, just _them_. She was still sleeping with them separately,but on occasions, she'd have them both. And they were just as cool with it as she was. They split equal time between her place and theirs, but when she was at the dirty, freezing loft apartment, she'd make a point of tidying it up when they'd left for work, sneaking in little girly things here and there, and actually trying to figure out how the heating worked. Although they protested when they returned, the twins secretly loved it.

Anyway, today was the most celebrated day in the Irish community, St Patrick's Day, and of course, Teagan had to work. All day until bar closing, but she didn't mind. Working on St Patty's wasn't like working any normal day; her da wasn't as strict as he usually was, he was too busy sneaking shots of whiskey himself to care what the barmaids were doing. Unfortunately, Conn and Murph had to work too, but she knew as soon as the clock struck five, they'd be out of there and into McGinty's faster than you could say 'Happy St Patrick's Day!'. Teagan and Mindy ran about for most of the day like headless chickens, as did the other bar maids and by the time five o'clock rolled around, Teagan was completey exhausted.

"I hope you're not plannin' on spendin' da night with your boys" Mindy sighed, leaning against the back of the bar for a seoncd, looking equally as exhausted. "I couldn't even toss one dick off right now, let alone fuck two of 'em"

Teagan burst out laughing at her best friend's bluntness.

"Oh don't worry Mind, I'm always up for dat, no matter how tired I am" she winked back at Mindy who grinned widely.

"Dat's de best ting I've heard all day, lass" Murphy's voice filled Teagan's ears and her face automatically flushed as she turned around and saw her two boys standing over the other side of the bar counter, grinning at her.

"Couldn't agree more" Connor winked at her devilishly and Teagan gave him a sexy smile back, grabbing them both by their collars and pulling them over the bar, closer to her so she could whisper in their ears

"Oh good, cos I've got plans fer you lads tonight" she mumbled in her best seductive voice, before letting them go. The boys swallowed hard and blinked at her, both too suddenly aroused to think of anything smart or witty to say. Teagan walked off to the other end of the bar to serve some customers, giving Mindy a high five as she walked past, swinging her ass in her work skirt deliberately for her boys. This night would be _so _much fun.

Time ticked on by and the bar got even busier by the hour, and Teagan barely had time to speak to Murphy and Connor, until some of the other bar maids were called in to help. But even though they didn't exchange words, the twins and Teagan exchanged smiles, winks and sexually suggestive gestures when nobody else was looking, and it made her core throb with want. They sat at the bar, chatting and laughing with the other men around the bar, but always they kepy an eye on their girl. Teagan sauntered out from behind the bar with a tray of drinks, deliberately brushing her ass past the boys, and she squealed and laughed as Connor delivered a swift and sharp smack to her butt. She glanced back at him, winking, before heading over to the table where the drinks were headed. She placed the drinks on the table, collecting the empty ones and putting them back on her tray, and turned, heading back towards the bar. Rocco pushed his way through the crowd gathered by the doors, and greeted Teagan with a kiss to the cheek, which she returned. They walked back over to the bar together, where Doc was entertaining the twins and the other men, they were all laughing and shouting loudly. Teagan returned to her spot behind the bar and leaned forwards, placing her arms on the bar and leaning on them, grinning as Rocco snuck up behind the boys.

"Hey, Fuck Ass! Get me a beer!" he yelled, and the twins whooped in joy when they recognised their friend, giving him drunken and friendly hugs. A few hours later, the bar was empty apart from the twins, Rocco, and a few other men at the bar. All the staff had gone home, apart from Teagan, who stayed to clear up and more importantly, to drink with the customers. She tossed back another shot of whiskey, earning herself claps and whoops of encouragement from the last remaining boys. She leant over the counter, placing a quick kiss on Murphy's, then Connor's lips. Rocco puckered up, tapping his lips and she laughed, shoving her hand on his face and pushing him away, causing everyone to laugh as he almost fell off his bar stool.

"Now listen, boys…and girl, listen!" Doc called, trying to calm them all down, Teagan swiped Rocco's beer bottle, winking at the Italian before taking a sip, leaning her back against the bar to look at her father. "I've got some very bad news…" Teagan's brow furrowed "I'm gonna have to close down t-t-the bar"

"Da?" Teagan asked, in confusion

"The Russians are buying out buildin's all over de town…includin' dis one. FUCK! ASS! And dey're not lettin' me re-new my lease"

The men groaned and Teagan sighed sadly, placing a comforting hand on her father's arm. He placed his hand on hers and squeezed it gently.

"Well, lemme talk to my boss, may-maybe he can do somethin'.." said Rocco quietly, which earned his groans and a slight slap to the head from Murphy.

"Ey, ey, ey, listen, fellas, I don' want anyone ta know, so you keep yer traps shut!" Doc said harshly "Ya know what dey say, people in glass houses sink sh-sh-ships"

The bar erupted into laughter and Teagan couldn't help but giggle. She placed a kiss on her dad's cheek.

"Oh da, that aint the sayin'" she giggled

"Doc, I gotta buy you, like, a proverb book or somethin', this mix an' match shit's gotta go" Rocco laughed. Connor held out his cigarette to Teagan, who took a drag from it, laughing at the confused look on Doc's face.

"Wha'?" the old man asked

"A penny saved's worth two in da bush, innit?" teased Connor, laughing

"And don't cross the road, if ya cant get outta da kitchen" Murphy added, deadly serious as Connor and Teagan collapsed into laughter.

"A watched pot never changes its spots" Teagan giggled, giving her father a sympathetic look "Sorry, daddy, I couldn't resist"

The laughter grew as Doc blushed, telling them all to fuck off. But it soon died when the bar door opened, and three burly looking men stomped in. Teagan straightened up from against the bar, standing next to her father, eyeing the new men warily.

"What's dis den?" one of the men at the bar asked as they all turned to face the new men.

"I am Ivan Checkov" the tallest of the men said in a very heavy Russian accent, as he slid on leather gloves "And you, you vill be closing, now" he said, with emphasis on the last word.

"Checkov?" asked Murphy "Well, this here's McCoy" he threw his arm around Rocco "We find a Spock we got us an away team"

The men at the bar laughed at his Star Trek reference, and even Teagan stifled a laugh. But the Russians didn't look too impressed.

"I'm in no mood for discussion" Ivan said shortly "You" he pointed at Doc "You stay, the rest of you, go now!"

"Woah, woah, I don't tink so, pal" Teagan said defensively, glaring at Checkov. He eyed her up and down and gave her a smirk.

"Pretty lady come with us too, no, we can show you a good time, better than these Irish fucks" Ivan chuckled, and Connor grabbed Murphy, holding him back.

"I doubt that" Teagan mused

"Why don't you make like a t-tree and get de fuck outta here?!" spat Doc at the burly Russian, his jumbled up proverb earning a loud groan from the customers. Connor let go of his brother and turned, picking up his drink.

"Ye know he's got till week's end, right?" the calmer twin asked "Ye don't have ta be hard-asses, do ya?"

"Yeah, it's Saint Paddy's day, everyone's Irish tonight" Murphy said, a cigarette in his mouth to calm his anger " Why don't ya's pull up a stool and have a drink wit' us?"

Ivan's face twisted in anger and Teagan jumped a little as he smacked the drinks from her boys' hands and the glass shattered on the floor.

"This is no game!" he hissed "If you von't go, ve vill make you go" he pointed a threatening finger at the men at the bar.

"Listen, if ye want a fight, ye can see yer outnumbered here" Connor warned "We're tryin' ta be civil, so I suggest you take our offer"

"I make the offers" ivan growled. Rocco held up his hands and stepped forward, stumbling a little.

"Oh God" Teagan whispered, covering her face with her hands momentarily. This wouldn't end well.

"Ey, Boris" Rocco started "What would you do, if I told you, ya pinko commie mother sucked so much dick, her face looked like an egg!"

Teagan let out a gasp as the burly Russian punched Rocco straight in the face as soon as the words had left his mouth. Teagan opened her mouth to yell some abuse at the men, but before she could Connor was shouting something in…Russian? _How de fuck do dey know Russian?!_ She glanced up at Connor in surprise, then her head turned to Murphy as he also said something in fluent Russian. The look on Ivan's face was one of surprise. The twins calmly downed their shots of whiskey, and yells erupted as they both tackled Ivan straight in the crotch, the other guys taking down the other two Russians. Before Doc could say or do anything, Teagan hopped straight over the bar to help her boys, and her friends. She delivered a swift punch to the gut of the Russian Connor was dealing with, and together they hurled him into the mirror on the wall, pieces of glass scattering all over the floor. She gasped as Murphy was thrown onto one of the benches below the wine rack, and she went to dart forward to aid him.

"Stay away, he can take care of himself!" Connor roared, and sure enough, Murphy grabbed two bottles of red wine and smashed them against his attacker's head, squinting to shield his eyes from the glass. Teagan was suddenly lifted from the ground, in a vice grip and yanked away from the men.

"You come vith me now, and you not say no!" Ivan hissed in her ear as she struggled against him. Connor and Murphy tried their best to get to her, but unbelievably, the other two Russians were still conscious.

"Get de fuck off me!" she strained

"Ve teach you how to use that mouth better, yes?"

"I know how to fuckin' use it!" she growled, before lowering her head to his hands around her and sinking her teeth into his skin, hard. He roared in pain and released her immediately. As soon as her feet touched the floor, she whirled around and kicked him straight in between the legs, with as much force as she could muster. Her father chucked her a bottle of whiskey, which she caught, swigged from, and then smashed over Ivan's head, finally knocking him to the floor. With the other two down, the men rushed over to check if Teagan was okay, Connor and Murphy leading them. "I'm fine, I'm fine"

"Where de fuck did ya learn to fight like dat?" asked Murphy, his eyes wide.

"I dunno, guess I'm just full of suprises" Teagan joked, wiping her mouth a little. Murphy and Connor chuckled before heaving Ivan up onto the bar, tying him down with some rope that Doc found. Connor looked down at the Russian, both of the twins had cigarettes hanging from their mouths, before pouring alcohol over Ivan's behind. Connor struck a match, holding it out to Teagan.

"Care ta do de honours, love?" he grinned, and she took a drag from his cigarette, before giving him a cheeky curtsey, at which he chuckled and bowed back, before throwing the match onto Ivan, the crowd laughing hysterically as Ivan yelled and struggled as the flames licked at his skin.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

Teagan sighed as she dropped down on the boys' mattresses; her back was killing her from the Russian's bear grip. She groaned as Connor flopped down beside her, then Murphy.

"What a night" she sighed, running a hand through her hair. The boys didn't respond, but they both simply wrapped their arms around her and held her close, their heads resting on her chest. It was odd for them to be this affectionate, at the same time anyways, and she raised an eyebrow. "You boys alright?"

"We're sorry, love" Murphy mumbled against her chest.

"We shouldn't have put ya in danger like tha'" Connor agreed, placing a soft kiss of the column of her neck. She sighed again, shaking her head, and stroking the boys hair gently.

"You didn't" she said, placing a kiss on each of their heads "If anything, I put _myself_ in danger, ya didn't exactly tell me to act like a bad ass did ya?"

The boys chuckled lightly.

"But seriously lass," Connor looked up at her "We couldn't take it if somethin' happened to ya cos of us"

"Would kill us" Murphy whispered, nuzzling into her neck. "We love ya, Teagan"

"I love you too" she whispered, holding both of them a little bit closer to her. "Seein' you guys fight though, it was kinda…sexy" she grinned to herself, and she could feel the twins smirking in the dark.

"Yeah?" Murphy cocked his head up, Connor copying him.

"Yeah" she retorted

"How sexy, exactly?" asked Connor in _that_ voice, and she felt herself shiver. Connor's hand left her waist and travelled downwards, and Teagan felt her heart pounding in her chest. His hand stopped at the waistband of her underwear. "Tink we should find out, Murph?"

"Aye" Murphy rasped, licking at Teagan's collarbone softly. She whimpered a little as Connor's hand dove into her underwear, and he ran one long finger over her soaking wet folds. Teagan sucked in a breath and trembled beneath Murphy.

"Mmm" Connor withdrew his finger, much to Teagan's protest, and sucked it into his mouth "By the feel of tings, it was pretty fuckin' sexy, Murph"

"Really?" Murphy smirked, and Teagan bit back a moan as he copied his brother's actions, stroking and sucking. "Hmm, yeah I'd say so"

Teagan closed her eyes and hummed in appreciation as the twins roamed their hands, and their lips, over her body, slowly removing any item of clothing she had on, before removing their own clothing. She opened one eye as she felt the weight from them on the mattresses shift, and suddenly she was pulled to her knees, in between the two brothers, her bare breasts pressed up agaianst Murphy's chest, and her ass pressing into Connor's groin. She kissed Murphy slowly and deeply, and reached one hand in front of her, and one hand behind her, taking the boy's arousals into her hands. She squeezed each of them gently before moving her hands painfully slowly, rubbing each of her thumbs over their weeping heads, spreading the pre cum around. She broke away from Murphy and leant her head back onto Connor's shoulder, and kissed him with just as much heat and passion as she had Murphy, still stroking their cocks firmly. Murphy leant forwards, bending down slightly, and took her nipple into his mouth, grazing his teeth over it before clamping down. Her grip on their cocks tightened, and all three of them let out a gasp of pleasure. She broke away from Connor, her head swirling, the adrenaline from the fight earlier still coursing through her veins. She needed more from them tonight. She needed _everything_ they could give her and more. She needed _them._

"I…I-" she stuttered, but her sentence was cut off by a moan as her twins kissed, licked and sucked either side of her neck. "I want.."

"Tell us, baby" Murphy whispered against her skin, licking and soothing the spot he had just bitten.

"Anything you want" Connor also whispered, moving his head up to nibble on the lobe of her ear. She whined slightly and pressed her ass harder into Connor's crotch, unable to form the words to tell him what she wanted. He ceased kissing her for a second, and he understood. "Y-you're sure, baby?"

"Mmm" she whimpered, nodding

"Do you trust me..trust us?" Connor whispered, glancing quickly at his brother.

"With my life" Teagan whispered, and Connor swallowed, hard, but still nodded.

"Alright, love" he whispered, turning her head so he could kiss her softly "Anything you want"

Teagan felt Connor move away for a second, and she turned her attention to Murphy, kissing him deeply, their tongues battling for dominance as he stroked the delicate skin on her inner thigh gently, gradually inching closer and closer to where she needed him to touch her the most. She broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his shoulder as the tip of his index finger dipped into her wet core, his thumb ghosting over her clit. Connor returned to his place behind her as Murphy slowly pushed his finger into her, crooking it and rubbing that delicious spot inside of her, and the pad of his thumb pressed against her clit. She bit her lip and trembled, her nails digging into his broad shoulders as he added another finger, building up a slow rythmn to match his strokes on her clit.

"Make her cum, Murph" Connor rasped, his breath tickling Teagan's skin. His twin nodded and quickened his fingers, as well as his thumb. "Just relax, baby, okay?" Connor whispered, kissing her neck softly. She nodded, feeling his hand leave her waist and travel lower, cupping one ass cheek and squeezing it gently. He pulled it away briefly, and then quickly placed it back, this time it was closer to where he was headed. Connor's finger was coated in a cold substance that made her hiss a little as he pressed it against the tight ring of muscle, gently inching his digit inside. Murphy worked with his brother, bringing Teagan closer and closer to orgasm, knowing it would help relax her. Teagan sucked in a breath as her body accepted Connor's foreign touch, trembling slightly. At first it was odd, but combined with Murphy's fingers in her pussy, and two sets of lips upon her neck, chest, and shoulder, it began to feel good.

"More" she whimpered to Connor, who obeyed, gently easing in another finger. She gasped, gripping Murphy's shoulders tighter, feeling a shock of pleasure run over her.

"You okay?" Connor whispered, and she nodded, her knees beginning to shake with her impending orgasm. Connor began to move his fingers gently, expertly stretching her out, and her body felt like it was on fire. Having both of the twin's fingers inside her like this…it was incredible. Her eyes snapped open as Murphy removed his fingers, bringing them up to her lips. Her tongue darted out to lick cautiously, before cleaning his fingers off for him. He groaned, deep and low, before taking a hold of his now aching hard on and pushing into her tight, wet heat, moving in rythmn with Connor's fingers. The feeling was indescribable. Both twins moved a little faster and harder as Teagan's moans increased in pitch; a tell tale sign that she was getting close. Murphy couldn't help himself, he slammed into her a little harder, wanting her to get there as soon as possible, so his brother wouldn't hurt her. He reached down and stroked her clit furiously, and smirked in satisfaction as he felt her clench around him and her body shake with the force of her orgasm. Murphy slowed down his thrusts as she came down, and Connor removed his fingers.

"I'm ready" she moaned, leaning back to quickly kiss the fairer twin. He groaned, nodding, rolling a condom down over his now painful boner. He stroked his length, coating it with the lube before pressing back against Teagan.

"Relax" he mumbled in her ear, before pressing into her slowly. She hissed at the intrusion, but the pain subsided as Murphy stroked her clit gently, still slowly thrusting into her. Connor shuddered, groaning when he was all the way in, resting his head against her shoulder, letting out a shaky breath.

"Move" she gasped, once she had adjusted to the feeling. The brother's obeyed, syncing up in perfect rhythm, slowly at first. Teagan squeezed her eyes shut as her moans filled the large loft; this was incredible. So much sensation, it set her nerves on fire. "Faster" she begged, a scream ripping from her throat as they moved.

"Holy shit" gasped Connor, gripping onto her hips "So tight"

"Fuck her harder, Conn" Murphy moaned "M'close"

"Me too" grunted Connor, increasing his pace. "Cum with us, Tee"

"M'gonna" she moaned "Oh God…Murph…Connor…gonna cum…_ah_…cumming, I'm cumming!"

"Fuck" groaned the twins as her body clenched around both of them, pulsing with the sheer force of the strongest orgasm she'd ever experienced. They couldn't hold back, and they both released into her at pretty much the same time, all three of them trembling and breathless. The boys pulled out of her, Connor throwing away the used condom, and they all fell back onto the bed, a sweaty, panting, tangled up mess of limbs.

"Maybe we should get into bar fights more often" panted Murphy, a thin layer of sweat coating his naked body.

"Agreed" gasped Connor, his hair sticking up in an adorable sex infused mess. He turned to Teagan. "You alrigh', lass?"

"More than alrigh'" she grinned at both of them, placing a soft kiss on each of their mouths. "That was…"

"Incredible" the twins finished, and she nodded, giggling a little.

"I love you, boys" she sighed contentedly, as they all curled together under the blankets.

"Love you, Teagan" they said, in perfect unison, before sleep overtook their worn out bodies.


	10. Russians

**Author's Note: Now the action starts! Woooo! Probably less smutty from here on out, but I'll try and fit in whatever I can where I can ;)**

**As always, thanks for all the alerts, I cant tell you how happy it makes me when my phone alerts me to a new email :3 you guys are the best!**

**Chapter 9: Russians**

Teagan awoke the next morning, the sunlight streaming through the dirty windows rousing her from her sex coma. She rolled over and smiled at her boys. They had pulled on their house coats over their boxers, and Murphy was just tugging on his boots.

"Did we wake ya, lass?" Connor asked gently, stretching over to kiss her good morning. She shook her head and yawned.

"No, don't worry. Are ya goin' for a smoke?"

"Aye" Murphy answered, also kissing her gently. She sat up, groaning as she stretched. She stood up, as naked as the day she was born, and strolled acoss the apartment, to the small pile of clothes she now kept here. She bent over, teasingly, to pick up her trusty Bruins shirt, some panties, and her boots. She dressed quickly and returned to the boys, holding out her hands to them.

"Shall we?" she gestured towards the door, and the boys nodded. Then all of a sudden the door came crashing to the floor, and Teagan stared in horror and confusion as one of the Russians from last night, with a bandage around his head she notes with a smirk, and Ivan stumbled in, guns in their hands. Murphy and Connor both jumped up, shoving Teagan behind them protectively.

"Freeze you fuckin' Irish faggots!" screamed Ivan, stomping over to them and smacking Connor over the head with the butt of his gun. He dropped to the floor, blood pouring from his wound, and the other Russian grabbed Murphy, forcing him to the floor. Teagan leapt forward to help Murphy, but the burly Russian that was holding him smacked her across the face, sending her face first into the floor. She heard the twins yell her name, and she groaned, her head spinning as Ivan forced Connor to hand cuff himself around the toilet. Connor did as he was told, and Muprhy stuggled against his captor, both of them glancing at Teagan on the floor.

"You know vhy I fucking come here?" Ivan hissed to Connor, his gun pressed against his temple. "I come here to kill you, but now, I no think I fucking kill you, I kill your brother…and your little girlfriend too…shoot them in the head!"

"FUCK YOU!" Connor screamed as he struggled against the toilet, the cuffs digging into his flesh and making him bleed. Ivan stomped over to Teagan, roughly pulling her up from the ground, as the other guy yanked Murphy up. "MURPH! TEAGAN!"

"Connor!" yelled Murphy "Let her fuckin' go!" Ivan dragged Teagan in front of him, she struggled weakly, grunting with the effort. "It was just a fuckin' bar fight, ye guys are pussies!"

Connor screamed for his twin and his girlfriend, his voice raw with anger. Murphy glanced back at his brother as he and Teagan were led away, and out of the apartment. Teagan grew more and more aware of what was happening as Ivan dragged her down the stairs.

"Let me go!" she yelled, but the Russian simply laughed in her face.

"Not so tough now are you pretty girl?" he growled and she spat in his face. He roared in disgust, practically throwing her through the door to the alleyway outside. "Take her" he ordered, to the other Russian, who nodded, grabbing her by the throat as Ivan dragged Murphy by his housecoat, forcing him to kneel next to the dumpster. "You fucking watch!" Ivan hissed to Teagan, who could do nothing more than whimper and struggle against the hold around her neck.

"Murph" she choked out, and he looked at her, saying nothing. The other Russian brought his gun to Teagan's temple as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"I hope your conscience is clear, Irishman" Ivan roared with laughter, raising his gun. Teagan braced herself for the shot, but it never came. Instead…

"OH FUCK!" Murphy roared, and Teagan opened her eyes, following his eyeline.

"CONNOR!" she screamed as the toilet came crashing down onto Ivan, knocking him down, and the gun fired into the dumpster and then, all she saw was Connor hurtling towards her. The Russian holding her was distracted by Ivan being knocked down, so she elbowed him in the gut and dived out of the way, into Murphy's arms, just before Connor smacked into the Russian's back, also knocking him down, and Teagan yelled at the gun shot that fired into the wall. Once both Russians were down, Teagan and Murphy scrambled over to Connor's limp body. "Oh my god, oh my god, is he-?"

"No, he's still breathin'" sighed Murphy in relief, as he turned his brother over to inspect him. Their heads turned as Teagan's captor groaned, his hand inching towards his gun. Teagan cradles Connor's head in her hands as Murphy leapt over them, a thick chunk of porcelain from the broken toilet in his hands, and proceeded to beat the Russian's head in with it. Once he was down, Murphy pulled Connor up onto his shoulders. "Tee, bag the guns, the money, quick!" he hissed and she nodded, darting around gathering everything she could find and throwing it into a green paper bag. Teagan and Murphy ran down the alleyway, desperate to the get to the hospital.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Doc burst through the doors of the emergency room, sighing with relief as he spotted Murphy, Connor and Teagan, entertaining a sickly looking child. As soon as she saw her father, she hopped off the guerny and ran to him, embracing him tightly.

"Tank the Lord" Doc mumbled, hugging his daughter back equally as hard. "A-a-are ya alrigh' love?" he held her at arms length and looked her over, his eyes lingering on the slight black eye and cut on her cheek.

"I'm fine da" she assured him

"Tanks for comin' Doc" Murphy insisted, hopping off the guerny as Connor bent down to grab the green bag.

"Jesus Christ, what the fuck happened? Are ya b-b-boys alright?" Doc questioned the twins quietly as to not draw attention to them.

"We're alive" Connor nodded his head.

"An FBI agent came b-by the b-bar, and he left me his c-c-ca…he left me his c-c-…oh he fuckin' gave me this" Doc sighed, reaching into his pocket and handing the FBI agent's card to Connor. "FUCK! ASS!"

A group of nuns nearby gasped at Doc's outburst, and Teagan had to hold in a giggle. "What are ya gonna do?" Doc looked at the twins, before looking at his daughter.

"We're gonna turn ourselves in, tell 'em it was self defence" shrugged Teagan, and all three men stared at her. "What?"

"_We_ will turn ourselves in love, not ye" Murphy told her firmly. She shook her head.

"No way. I was involved too. I'm not leavin you two" she said, folding her arms. She looked at her father. "Da…I'm not leavin' em, dis wasn't their fault"

"I know love, I know…dat's what de FBI agent said ta do"

"How de fuck does he know dat? We haven't spoken ta anyone?" asked Murphy, looking at his brother

"D-d-d-don' know he didn't say" Doc shrugged.

"Alrigh'…listen, Doc, we need ya to do us favour" Murphy said, looking at the old man.

"A-a-a-anything" He assured them. Connor passed him the green bag.

"Hold onta dis for us, we'll come back fer it when we get out" the fairer twin said, and Doc nodded.

"Right. Now you boys do me a favour?"

"Aye" they chorused

"Look after me little girl, alrigh'?"

"Da" Teagan smiled a little, rolling her eyes

"Goes without sayin' Doc" said Connor, glancing at Teagan. Doc nodded once more, placing a kiss on his girl's cheek, before leaving them.

"FUCK! ASS!" he yelled, heading towards the door, causing the nuns to gasp in disgust once more. Connor bent down to speak to the child again.

"None a that cursin' was directed at you" he winked "He's a bit…" he gestured to his temple, making the child smile and laugh.

"Are ya sure yer alrigh', babe?" Murphy asked Teagan quietly. She shivered a little, still only dressed in her oversized tshirt and boots, with a thin hospital housecoat over the top.

"I'm fine" she whispered "I'm just glad yer okay, and Conn"

"Ye don't need ta worry about us, love" Connor came over, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "We're MacManus', tough as fuckin' shite, we are"

**OOOOOOOOO**

"These guys and their tidy little piece are miles away by now, but if you wanna beat your head against a wall, then here's what you're looking for; they're scared, like three little bunny rabbits. Anything in a uniform or flashing blue lights is gonna spook 'em, okay? So the only thing we can do is put a potato on a string and drag it through South Boston, thanks for comin' out!" Detective Greenly said smugly to the police department, and Agent Smecker looked behind him in disbelief, as the twins and Teagan stumbled into the office.

"Ye'd probably have better luck with a beer" chuckled Murphy

"Aye ye would" agreed Connor

"Or a shot o' whiskey" shrugged Teagan "We're not fussy"

The entire room turned and stared at them.

"Hey, Greenly, onion bagel, cream cheese" Agent Smecker winked at the detective, who groaned, with his hand in his hands. Smecker jerked his head to the threesome, who followed him into an interrogation room. They sat down in the hard plastic chairs, none of them saying a word, whilst Smecker left the room. He returned a few minutes later with a box of donuts and three cups of coffee, which the boys and Teagan accepted gladly. Once they'd eaten and drank, Smecker sat in front of them.

"This conversation is going to be recorded" he said in a gentle voice, "Just answer to the best of your knowledge"

Murphy held out his hand to stop him quickly

"Excuse me sir, please" he asked, and Smecker looked at him, but didn't press record. Smecker glanced at Teagan, who sat low in her chair, chewing on a donut as the boys whispered in a foreign language. He flashed her a small smile, which she returned. "Okay, we're ready"

"You boys..and girl…are not under oath here. Just answer the questions" Smecker said kindly, and all three of them nodded. "Now I'm assuming," Smecker held out a tin of cigarettes, and they each took one, "You knew these guys from before?"

"We met them last night" said Teagan quietly

"Right…they had some pretty interesting bandages…know anything about that?"

The boys looked at each other, and then back at Smecker. He cleared his throat and moved on to the next question.

"So, how is it that you boys are fluent in Russian?" Smecker looked at Teagan "Are you, sweetheart?"

She shook her head, chewing on her lip.

"We paid attention in school" answered Connor

"Do you speak any other langugaes?" asked Smecker, fascinated by them

"Aye, our mother insisted on it" Murphy smirked "French" then he proceeded to say something in perfect French. Teagan listened, they had taught her some of what they knew, and she could speak French anyway. She recognized it as "_how do you think he figured all this out without talking to us?"_

"That's beautiful" Smecker smiled, then Connor spoke in another language, "_I have no idea, maybe someone saw and talked" _. "What's that?"

"Italian" Connor chuckled. "Come on, Tee, show de nice man what you can do"

"_Not in our neighbourhood. A hundred percent Irish. No one talks to cops. Period"_ she said in German, giving Smecker a smile. Smecker laughed, returning with a small German phrase.

"_Then I guess he's just real, real good"_ Connor said in Spanish, and they all chuckled, Smecker was unable to tear his eyes from the three of them.

"What are you guys doing working in a friggin' meat packin' plant? And honey, with a face like yours, you're cut out for more than bar work, surely?" Smecker questioned

"You'd be surprised" Teagan shrugged. Before the boys could answer, the door opened and a nervous looking cop stepped in, informing Smecker that the press were desperate for the twins and Teagan.

"You're not being charged so it's up to you, you wanna talk to them?" Smecker asked and all three of them scoffed.

"Absolutely not" said Connor

"And no pictures either" Murphy tapped the ash of the end of his cigarette into his cup. Teagan took one last drag on her cigarette before dumping it in her empty coffee cup.

"Is there any way that we could stay here?" she asked the cop, giving him a sweet smile. He flushed a little, stumbling over his words.

"Uh, yeah, we have an extra holdin' cell you guys could.." he trailed off as Smecker looked at him with mild amusment "Can they stay?"

"Well, we'll have to check with your mom" Smecker teased, and the twins and Teagan smirked "But it's okay with me if your friends sleep over"

The twins and Teagan chuckled at the embarrassed look on the young cops face. Smecker stood up, taking his jacket from the back of his chair. "Well, time to feed the dogs"

The young cop led the threesome to the extra holding cell whilst Smecker spoke to the press. Teagan sat down on one of the beds and the cops eyes travelled over her bare legs.

"Uh miss, would you like a uh…something to uh…cover up?" he stammered, and she wrapped the hospital housecoat around her a little tighter.

"No, I'm okay, tank you, Officer" she said, smiling at him again. He nodded quickly and backed out of the cell, tripping over his own feet as he left, giving her a feeble wave. Connor and Murphy stared at her. "What?" she raised an eyebrow, smirking "Are you boys _jealous_?!"

"No" they said, a little too quickly to be convincing, and Murphy peeled off his housecoat, throwing it over Teagan's legs.

"Ye look cold" was his answer and she laughed, rolling her eyes. She relaxed back on the bed as the boys played a game of cards, and she closed her eyes, but they snapped open when Murphy and Connor yelled out in surprise. She sat up and turned around, smiling when she saw Rocco. She leapt onto him, hugging him tightly.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to see ya, Roc" she kissed his cheek and he flushed a little.

"Gee, thanks, princess" he held out some clothes for her and she kissed him again. He then produced the boys' rosaries from around his neck. "I uh, found this one too, you guys keep a spare hanging around?"

He thrust the spare rosary into Murph's hands and he ran his thumb over it lovingly.

"No Roc, you wop, but ye've gone and ruined the surprise now!" he hissed and Connor smacked him upsde the head.

"Nice one" he muttered

"What surprise?" asked Teagan curiously, frowning a little. The boys turned to her.

"Well, we made ye this" Murph held out the rosary to her and she took it, her breath catching in her throat.

"We were supposed ta have it ready fer Valentines but…took a bit longer dan we though it would" explained Connor. She ran her thumb over the beads, tears forming in her eyes.

"Ye know, it's kinda a family ting…ye only give it ta someone ya care about…or consider family" said Murphy gently.

"Murph…Conn…" she whispered "its beautiful…thank you" she lifted her head up and kissed them both softly as they put it on her. Rocco coughed.

"Sweet moment, guys, but I gotta get going, you sure you've got everythin'?"

"We're fine, Roc, thanks" Connor hugged him tightly and he left the cell. Teagan quickly changed into the jeans and white tshirt Rocco had managed to find for her, throwing her black jacket down on the bed to use as a pillow. She didn't like sleeping in a separate bed from her boys, but for now it would have to do. She laid down, closing her eyes and allowing sleep to take her, and within minutes she was in a deep, peaceful sleep. The twins watched her for a few minutes, thanking the Lord that she was still alive and unharmed, before placing gentle kisses to her forehead, and settling down to sleep themselves.


	11. FUCK!

**Author's Note: So this one is CRAZY long, sorry about that, but hopefully it makes up for my lack of updates! Work has been crazy busy and I like to write when I'm alone, so I don't have any distractions, and that doesn't happen very often! **

**Thank you all for reading, and for those that review, follow and favourite, you guys are awesome! Reading all your positive feedback just makes me feel indrecible, so thank you! Hope you guys enjoy, and if you haven't yet, please review!**

**Chapter 10: FUCK!**

"_This poor soul cried out for help…"_

"_They watched as he simply walked away…"_

"_A good man…"_

"_Nobody wanted to get involved…"_

"_Nobody..."_

Teagan's body jolted up towards the ceiling, her breathing laboured and harsh. The water from the ceiling dripped onto her forehead, it's freezing impact making her eyes jolt open. A voice of an Irish man, niehter Connor nor Murphy though, echoed through her head, reciting a prayer.

"Destroy all that which is evil…" Connor's voice made her head turn. The brothers were also sat up in their beds, breathing as she was, the water soaking their beautiful faces.

"So that which is good may flourish…" breathed Murphy, looking as his brother. They both then turned to face Teagan.

"Amen" she whispered.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

The three of them awoke suddenly, and sat up. They dressed in silence, and thw twins shared a moment of just looking at each other, speaking an unposken understanding between the two of them. They then turned to look at Teagan. She knew it wasn't just a dream she had experienced herself. The way they were looking at her…they knew it too. It wasn't just a dream…

It was a message from God.

They all jumped slightly as a shrill beeping filled the room. Murphy turned and looked down at his bed, picking up something.

"Wha's that?" asked Connor quietly.

"It's the fuckin' Russian's pager" Murphy answred, throwing it to his brother. Teagan stood up from her bed and moved over to her twins, placing a hand on Murphy's shoulder.

"Let's go" she said gently, and the boys nodded, standing up and throwing on their coats. Teagan made sure to grab hers and throw hers on before leaving the cell. As they emerged into the station, they were greeted with cheers from the on duty cops. Murphy threw his arms up and grinned as Connor shook the hands of the cops in front of him. The cops clapped Teagan on the back as she followed the twins, and she smiled at them, shaking the hands that were offered to her.

"Have you got a pen?" Connor asked Greenly, who nodded and handed him one. Teagan stood with Murphy and the other detectives as she watched Connor head over to the pay phone.

"Mornin'" Murphy greeted the cops, shaking their hands. One of them offered him and Teagan coffee.

"We'd be honoured if you'd join us.." one of the detectives gave Teagan a cheeky wink and she smiled, taking the coffee from him.

"How are ya?" Greenly eyed Teagan up and down "For someone who's been in a holding cell over night, you's lookin' good honey" He leaned in closer to her, as Murphy studied the newspaper in front of him "Wanna maybe slip me your number before you leave?"

"She's taken" Murphy snapped, wrapping an arm around her waist and placing the paper in her hands "Look at dis, love"

Tegaan frowned as she read the front page of the _Boston Herarld._

**The Saints of South Boston**

_**Brothers' and local bar maid's case discovered to be self defense**_

"Saints?" Teagan mused, one eyebrow raising. Murphy smirked at her, clearly thinking the same thing; the behaviour between the three of them at night was far from saintly. She threw the paper on the desk infront of her, and giggled as Murphy dipped his fingers in his coffee and 'baptized' the cops with it.

"Body of Christ…body of Christ" he joked, and the police officers chuckled. Teagan turned her head and noticed Connor walking back over towards them.

"Come on" he mumbled, and Teagan tipped her coffee cup in goodbye to the officers, and followed the boys out of the station. They walked along the streets towards McGinty's, and Teagan couldn't help but chew her lip nervously. What did the dream mean? What was going to happen now? What was Connor planning? Did Murphy know?

"Don't look so nervous, love, y'alright" Murphy said gently, lacing his fingers with hers as they walked quickly down the sidewalk. Connor turned back, he was walking ahead of them, and gave her a smile, stopping so he could press a kiss to her lips.

"Aye, trust us" he mumbled, and she nodded, but still, her stomach was churning.

**OOOOOOOOO**

"So, whats the plan? Why do we need this?" Teagan held up the green paper bag. Her father had kepy his promise, holding onto it for them, not questioning anything other than his daughter's safety. He left the back office to give them privacy, and the boys looked at each other. "We're goin' after de Russians, aint we?"

"_we_ are." Connor said firmly, gesturing to himself and his brother. "Ye aint"

"Connor, I-"

"He's right babe" Murphy interrupted. "Dis is dangerous, life threatenin' even, and we aint riskin' ya getting' hurt…or worse.." he swallowed, looking down at the ground.

"No. No!" Teagan felt herself getting angry with her boys for the first time. "I had dat dream too, I was der, and ye know I was. Ye both felt it as much as I did, I knew exactly what was goin' on in yer heads de next morning without even askin'. Ye cant just push me aside! If I wasn't meant ta help ye, den I would've never had dat dream. We're in dis together, whether ye boys like it or not. Yer not leavin' me behind." She said stubbornly, folding her arms underneath her breasts and giving them each a hard stare. "Ye tink I could just go back to me day job, whilst you two went out after dese low lifes, and not worry about ye? _That_ would kill me. I care about the pair of ye two much. Besides, I'm not as weak as I look ye know."

The twins chuckled at her stubbornness.

"We know ya aren't, love, but ye gotta understand, it's just a male ting, wantin' te protect what's yers" Connor sighed, taking one of her hands in his. Murphy took hold of the other, stroking it gently with the back of his thumb.

"We'd never forgive ourselves if anythin' happened to ya, Tee" for a second, Teagan could've sworn the brother's were tearing up "And ye da'…he wouldn't forgive us either"

"Den we wont let anyting happen, will we?" she gave them a small smile, squeezing their hands. "Come on…we're the Saints, remember?"

This drew another laugh from the boys, who both sighed.

"God we love ye" Connor bent down and kissed her hand, like he did the night they met. "Alrigh', but if we say enough.."

"Den it's enough" finished Murphy

"Deal" Teagan nodded. A few hours later, they were sat in a small room, in front of a local Irish gun dealer, the contents of the green paper bag emptied out on the table in front of them. The gun dealer looked down at the two pistols, the gold jewellery and the bundles of dollars, and back up at the threesome. He then produced two black bags.

"Ye boys knock yerselves out" he thrust the bags at the twins. The boys looked at Teagan, who had her arms folded and one eyebrow raised. She cleared her throat.

"So what, just because I'm a woman it means that I don't get to play with your toys?" she asked dryly and the gun dealer's face flushed.

"Come on now, man, where's ye manners?" Murphy shook his head

"I-i-I thought she-" the gun dealer stammered

"Well, ye thought wrong, boy" Connor smirked as the gun dealer produced another bag and handed it to Teagan, stammering out an apology. He reached behind him and flicked on a light switch, and the room behind them lit up. Teagan shook her head, smiling, as the boys entered the room first, their faces lighting up like kids in a candy store. The room was small, but it held more guns and weapons than Teagan even knew existed. The back wall was painted with an Irish flag, and the words above it read '_While the wicked stand confounded, call me, with thy saints surrounded'_. Teagan had to chuckle at that.

"Fuckin' 'ell" Connor breathed, taking in the sight before him. Murphy smirked before moving forward and grabbing anything in sight that looked useful, as did Connor. Teagan leant against the door, her arms folded, watching them. Murphy took a vicious looking rifle off the wall and ran his hands over it, as Connor cocked a submachine gun. "Ye know what we need…some rope"

"Absoloutely" Murphy answered sarcastically "What are ye insane?"

"No I aint insane, Charlie Bronson's always got rope" Connor frowned at his brother

"What?" Murphy sighed, shaking his head.

"Always have rope strapped around 'em in de movies and dey always end up usin' it" Connor had an aswer for everything, it seemed, and Teagan chuckled to herself.

"Ye've lost it haven't ya?" Murphy questioned, whilst stuffing his bag with guns.

"No, I'm serious!"

"me too, dat's stupid, name one thing ye gonna need a rope for!"

"I don't fuckin' know what ye gonna need it for, dey just always need it!"

"Dis isn't a movie!" Murphy walked over to a mounted gun, spinning it round, a grin on his face.

"Right…" Connor mused, reaching into Murphy's bag and picking up a hunting knife. He held the blade between two fingers "Is dat right, Rambo?" Murphy aimed the gun at his twin, who scoffed. Murphy rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Alright, get ye stupid fuckin' rope"

"I'll get my stupid rope" Connor said, making his way back towards the door "I'll get it"

Teagan reached behind her, unhooking the rope from the wall and holding it out to him. He grinned at her and kissed her hard, then took the rope from her. "Dere's rope right dere! Tank you, my angel" he winked at her, and she gave him a sexy smile.

"Why'd ye have ta encourage him?" Murphy sulked as he walked past her. She grabbed him and planted a kiss on his lips too. "Alrigh' yer forgiven.."

"Now dat ye boys are done playin', is it my turn?" Teagan questioned, holding up her empty bag. "Thought ye was gentlemen, boys, whatever happened ta ladies first?"

"Sorry, lass" the boys chorused, and she shook her head once more, still smiling away. She grabbed whatever decent weapons the boys had left, and some ammo, as well as a knife and some matches. It couldn't hurt to be resourceful. Once they had pretty much cleaned out the armoury, they made their way to the Plaza hotel. They quickly moved down the side steps into the hotel, and stepped into the elevator, removing their sunglasses. Teagan's fingers gripped the handle of her bag tightly, and her heart was hammering in her chest. She was surprised the boys didn't hear it. Connor sighed heavily, breaking the tense silence.

"Nervous?" he asked the other two. Teagan nodded silently.

"A bit" Murphy said in low voice, nodding his head.

"Me too" Connor admitted. He reached out and pressed a button on the elevator panel, and it buzzed. All three of them sprung into action, removing their coats and emptying their bags of the things they would need. Teagan had changed into an outfit to match her boys; just simple jeans, tucked into black Army boots and a long sleeved, skin tight black tshirt. She had her guns strapped to her and her knife in a holster on her thigh. She bent down to tighten the laces on her boots, and stood up, tying her hair back into a high ponytail. The boys smirked at her.

"What?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Dat look suits ya" Murphy teased

"And ye wore yer hair like dat fer Mindy's hen do" Connor chuckled and Teagan swallowed hard.

"Well, don't let it put ye off what we came here ta do" she grinned, sliding on a black balaclava. She had cleverly cut a hole in the back so her ponytail could poke out, so she pulled her hair through, and adjusted it over her face. The elevator came to a stop, and the boys pulled on their balaclavas too. She looked up at the ceiling. "I'll go first, I'm smaller, gimme a leg up" she gestured to Murphy, who nodded, bending down and holding out his hand for her. She stepped on, and he lifted her up so she could removed the hatch cover of the elevator. She pulled herself up and over, grabbing Connor's hand as he followed her. The two of them then grabbed Murphy and helped him up. Teagan shone her flashlight around, spotting a shaft.

"Told ye der'd be a shaft" grinned Connor

"Just like on TV" mused Murphy, as they got to work unscrewing the cover. Once they removed it, Teagan slid in easily, her small body moving through the shaft with ease. The boys followed behind her, all in silence. She led them in what she thought was the right direction until they came to a junction. She pulled her balaclava up over her face to asses the situation properly.

"Which way?" breathed Connor

"I'm tinkin!" she hissed "Fuck!"

"Come on, lass" urged Murphy from behind Connor, and she let out a growl of frustration, before turning left.

"I don't fuckin' know where I'm goin', Connor, you go first" she sighed, giving up as they reached a dead end. They adjusted themselves so Connor was leading, then Murphy, then Teagan brought up the back. They crawled for what felt like hours, their breathing heavy in the tiny space. Connor stopped, then turned again, Murphy and Teagan sighing as they had to uncomfortably rearrange again.

"Where de fuck are ye goin?!" hissed Murphy to his brother

"Shhh! I'm figurin' some shit out here!" Connor whispered back.

"Fuck you! I'm sweatin' my ass off draggin yer fuckin' rope around! Must weigh thirty pounds!"

"Get a fuckin' hold of yerself!" Connor growled at his brother, turning round to glare at him.

"Oh fuck you! I'm not the rope totin', Charlie Bronson wannabe that's getting' us fuckin' lost!"

"Will you fuckin' shut it!" Connor smacked Murphy on the head with his flashlight and Teagan groaned.

"Boys, come on.." she whispered "Now isn't de time fer-"

She was jolted backwards, cutting herself off as the brothers began to scrap in the shaft. "Are ye fuckin' kiddin' me?!" she hissed, reaching forward and trying to separate the boys "Get a fuckin' hold of yerselves! We're in a fuckin' air shaft!" she crawled over to them and threw herself on top of them, tangling herself in the unravelling rope and pulling them apart. "Will you two pack it IN!" she gripped the brothers by the ears. The shaft groaned.

"Jesus Fuckin' Christ" Connor hissed

"Shit!" Murphy cried as the shaft gave way and they all fell through the ceiling, the rope tangled around their limbs suspending them upside down, back to back. The mobsters in the room all gaped at them in surprise, and they didn't have time to react before the threesome reached into their holsters and drew their guns, aiming at whatever target they could see, and squeezing the triggers. The blood rushed to Teagan's head as the balsts from her guns rocked her arms slightly, the spinning of the rope making her feel dizzy. Once most of the threats were down, Murphy reached up and cut the rope from around their legs, sending all three of them crashing to the floor. They all scrambled to their feet, and found their target, Yuri Petrova, cowering behind the couch.

"Some Don" Teagan scoffed, as she grabbed his collar and pulled him to his feet, yanking him over to the middle of them room, and pushing him to his knees. The boys stood behind him, on at each side, whilst Teagan stood in front of him, a few steps away. Connor and Murphy had outright refused to let her execute someone like this, but let her place the pennies on the eyes of the deceased. She pulled her mask off of her face and watched.

"And shepherds we shall be, for thee, my Lord, for thee, power hath descened forth from Thy hand, our feet may swiftly carry out Thy commands, so we shall flow a river forth to Thee, and teaming with souls shall it ever be. _In Nomeni Patri Et Fili Spiritus Sancti_" the boys recited their family prayer as Teagan watched the Russian crime syndicate plea and beg for his life. As they finished the prayer, they both fired a single bullet into his head, and his body crashed to the floor. Teagan moved his body, facing him upwards, and gently placed the pennies over Petrova's eyes, drawing a cross in the air over him. She got up and the boys handed her the rest of the pennies, and she got to work, crossing the arms of the decased over their chests, and placing the pennies over their closed eyelids. She came across one mobster who was still alive, gasping and flailing around. She brought a gloved finger to her lips, shushing him as she aimed her silenced gun directly at his heart, pulling the trigger and letting his body fall back onto the couch. Once she was done, she joined the boys back in the centre of the room, sharing a smile with them. Connor glanced up at the ceiling, and the rope hanging from it.

"Name one ting yer gonna need dis stupid fucking rope for" he mocked Murphy in a girly sounding voice, yanking the rope dwon from the ceiling. Murphy rolled his eyes, shoving his brother.

"Dat was way easier dan I thought!" he exclaimed, looking around

"Aye" agreed Teagan, looking around "Quite a rush"

"Y'know, on Tv, ye've always got dat guy dat jumps over de sofa" Murphy said excitedly

"Aye, den ye gotta shoot him fer ten fuckin' minutes" agreed Connor, making a gun with his fingers. Teagan chuckled.

"We're good" she observed

"Yes we are!" Connor exclaimed

"Y'know, fer a girl, yer a damn good shot" Murphy teased Teagan, patting her on the shoulder. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Told ye" she grinned.

"Now what, do ye tink is in dat little case der?" Connor asked, sarcastically, pointing to a case on the bar counter. Murphy and Teagan followed his eyeline and they looked at each other. Connor jerked as if he was going to run forward and Murphy moved. Connor grabbed him by the arm and yanked him back, and Teagan simply hopped over the both of them.

"Ladies first!" she called, as she sprinted to the mini bar, reaching it first. The boys rushed over to her as she opened the case.

"Fuck me!" exclaimed Connor, as they held up bundles of cash.

"The hits just keep on comin'!" Murphy grinned, whacking his brother on the head with the wad of dollars he was holding.

"Give it a smell!" Connor sighed, inhaling the scent of thousands of dollars.

"I love our new job" sighed Teagan, also inhaling the money. The doorbell to the room buzzed, and all three of them froze, before they pulled their masks back on and pulled out their guns. They swiftly and silently moved towards the door, and Teagan darted forward to peer through the peep hole. She grinned when she saw Rocco standing outside, in a hotel uniform, with a name badge on that read 'Jaffar'. She put her gun away and yanked the boys down to the hole.

"Bastard! It's gotta be his big break!" smirked Connor "We've got to fuck with him, right?"

Murphy gasped in excitement, and Teagan barely surpressed her giggle. All three of them pulled their masks back on, chuckling.

"I'll get de door, you and Teagan get de cart, I'll grab him by the hair" Connor whispered, and they nodded. Connor yanked open the door, and Teagan and Murphy grabbed the cart from Rocco, whipping it out of his hands and sending it crashing into the couch. Connor grabbed his hair and roughly pulled him in the room, all four of them yelling and screaming.

"DON'T SHOOT, DON'T SHOOT!" Rocco begged

"SHUT UP!" Connor screamed back as he lead him into the middle of the room, Murphy and Teagan following, aiming their guns at him. "GET ON THE GROUND!"

Rocco was thrown onto the blood soaked carpet, staring up at his 'captors' with fear filled eyes.

"Don't shoot, don't shoot!" Rocco panted as all three of them leant over him, their guns pointed to his head "We're on the same side, boss mustve sent you as back up, huh? I'm Rocco, I'm the funny man!"

"Where's your God?!" Connor yelled slowly as Rocco babbled incoherently. Connor reached down and grabbed the gun that Rocco was carrying. He pulled it out of the Italian's pocket and exclaimed, standing up. "It's a fuckin' six shooter!"

"There's nine bodies, genius!" Murphy yelled

"What the fuck were ya gonna do? Laugh the last three to death, 'funnyman'?!" Teagan yelled, in her best American accent, shaking her gun slightly. Rocco's brow furrowed.

"I'm gonna get whacked by a fuckin' chick? Oh come on!" Rocco groaned as Teagan pressed her knee painfull on his crotch.

"Well, come on, funnyman, tell us!" she yelled

"Papa Joe said there was only two! In and out!" Rocco yelled back, looking around the room slightly. "You guys sure did a goob job! You guys are good, huh? Cool masks, where'd ya get 'em?"

" We gotta do him…right here, right now!" Connor ordered

"Right!" Murphy agreed, and the three of them pressed their guns closer and harder into Rocco.

"No don't please! I'm the funny man, don't kill me I'm the funnyman!" Rocco yelped, and the three of them pulled their masks off, laughing uncontrollably. Connor patted the now thoroughly confused Italian's face as they all got off of him, laughing like a pack of hyenas.

"What a fuckin' idiot!" gasped Connor, as they stood back by the bar, watching Rocco get to his feet.

"Fuckin' what the fuck…fuckin' fuck who the fuck…fuck this fuckin'…how did you three fuckin' fucks…FUCK!" Rocco yelled, jumping around and looking at the massacre.

"Well, certainly illustrates the diversity of the word" Teagan chuckled, and the boys laughed with her. Rocco turned and gaped at them in disbelief.

"Irish fucks" he sighed.


	12. Gunshots and Bad Feelings

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the alerts **** you guys make me wanna carry on writing! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Boondock Saints, that's Troy Duffy's claim, but I do own Teagan McGinty.**

**Chapter Eleven: Gunshots and Bad Feelings**

"Anybody…_you _think is evil?" asked Rocco slowly, looking at Teagan, Murphy, and Connor in turn. Teagan sat between her boys at Rocco's small dining table, smoking a cigarette slowly. She ached all over from today, but she was feeling good.

"Aye" said Connor simply.

"Don't you think that's a little…weird? A little psycho?" Rocco frowned at them. Teagan sipped her beer and looked at Connor, as he put a smoke in his mouth and lit up.

"Do ye know what I think is psycho, Roc?" Connor inhaled on his cigarette, and exhaled slowly. Rocco's girlfriend's cat meowed somewhere in the apartment, breaking the silence. "Decent men, with loving families, they go home every day after work, and they turn on the news. D'ya know what they see? They see rapists, and murderers…child molesters..and they're all getting' outta prison."

"Mafiosos" Murphy cocked his gun "Getting' caught wit twenty kilos, getting' out on bail"

"And everywhere, everyone thinks da same thing, dat someone should just go kill those motherfuckers" Connor hissed

"Kill 'em all" Murphy said darkly, narrowing his eyes.

"Admit it, Roc, even you've thought about it" Teagan finally spoke up, using the same dark, menacing tone as the boys. Rocco sat there in silence for a moment, before swallowing hard.

"You three should be in every major city" he said seriously, and Connor chuckled under his breath. "This is some heavy shit, this is like Lone Ranger heavy man…no offence Teagan, but I'm kinda surprised you're goin' with 'em on this whole thing, bein' a chick and all"

"None taken, Roc, but I'm sick of seein' women treated like second class citizens" Teagan stubbed out her smoke angrily. "Dey're raped, dey're beaten, glanced over just because dey got a pair o' tits. We're da weaker sex, accordin' to society, the poor, helpess women dat cant stand up fer demselves against dese motherfuckers dat think its okay to treat em like dat. Well, I'm just showin' people dat women can stand up fer themselves" Teagan shrugged, sitting back in her seat. Murphy placed a hand on her thigh and Connor smiled at her. "Women are not weak, we're just scared. Well fuck it, I'm not scared anymore, but dese bastards better be" she growled. Rocco nodded slowly, giving Teagan a look that could have passed for admirable. He slammed his hands down on the table.

"Fuck it," he stood up quickly "There's so much shit that pisses me off!" He stoped pacing for a second to glance at the threesome "You guys should recruit! Cos I'm sick and fuckin' tired of walkin' down the street, waitin' for one of these crack pipin', ass wipin', motherless low lifes to get me!"

"Hallelujah Jaffar" Murphy grined, referring to the name badge Rocco was wearing when he was posing as room service in the hotel.

"You're not just talkin' about mob guys, right, you're talking about…pimps and drug dealers and all that shit, right?" asked Rocco

"Yeah" Teagan nodded, lighting up another cigarette. Rocco seemed speechless for a moment, running a hand through his hair.

"Fuck…you guys should do this every goddamn day!" he exclaimed, looking at the three of them in awe.

"We're sorta like 711" Murphy squeezed Teagan's thigh, looking sideways at his brother and girlfriend. "We're not always doin' business, but we're always open"

"Hmm, dat is nicely put" Connor smiled, pointing as his brother.

"Nailed it" Teagan agreed.

"Thank you very much" Murphy winked with a sly smile.

The rest of the night was spent smoking, drinking, talking and eating large amounts of pizza. Rocco dicked around with the masks, and Murphy's knife, as the twins and Teagan took turns swigging from a bottle of Jameson. They all steadily got more and more drunk, and the cat made itself at home on the table next to Rocco. Connor fed a slice of pizza to Teagan as Murphy tried his best to re-enact how they all came through the ceiling, rolling around on the table and knocking over the various beer cans scattered around. He nudged Connor, causing him to knock the slice of pizza into Teagan's face, leaving a smear of sauce on the corner of her mouth. Connor leaned in and kissed her, licking the sauce off, before turning and smacking his brother on the arm.

"Oh boy" Rocco sighed, after swigging from the Jameson. "You fuckin' three...you'll ruin me. I'm fuckin' done…I'm a fuckin' package boy"

"Who said tha'?" Murphy asked with a mouth full of pizza, Teagan smacked him on the arm and giggled. "Ye could take care of 'em ya know"

"What are you serious?!" Rocco had a mouthful himself

"Yeah, fuck it" Murphy shrugged "If ye think about it, its all ya can do really, I mean , ya cant go in der and tell'em it was us"

"Climb de carpet ladder, boy" Connor smirked

"Don Rocco" Teagan grinned, causing the three of them to laugh.

"Fuck it" Rocco said over the laughter, "I'm doin' it, I deserve it, I've been workin' for those fat bastards since I;ve been in high school, look at this fuckin' place! They're fuckin' me man, they can suck my pathetic little dick, and I'll dip my nuts in marinara sauce just cos those fat bastards can getta taste a home while theyre at it. Fuck it, I'm doin' it, it is DONE!" Rocco slammed his hands down on the table, and the next thing they all knew, there was a loud bang, mixed with a meow and a splatter against the wall.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Rocco screamed

"OH MY GOD!" yelled Teagan, as Murphy threw his body over hers, flinging them both to the floor. Connor scrambled over the pair of them, pulling Teagan up and towards him. Once Murphy was up, they boys pushed her behind them towards the living room, as they all scrambled towards the doorway, panting and looking back in horror at the wall.

"I'm hit! I'm hit" Rocco panicked, patting himself over.

"Jesus Christ!" Teagan exclaimed, as she stared at the wall, her eyes wide. What used to be a cat was now splattered across the wall, blood dripping everywhere. The four stood in shock for a few minutes.

"I cant believe that just fuckin' happened!" exclaimed Murphy, pointing towards the wall as Connor said nothing, still staring in shock, his hand wrapped around Teagan's wrist.

"Is it dead?" Rocco asked quietly.

"Oh my god!" Teagan sighed, smacking him around the head.

"Are ye alrigh' babe?" Connor turned to Tegan, checking her over.

"I'm fine" she said breathlessly, her heart still pounding in her rib cage. "You?"

"Aye" Connor mumbled, obviously shaken up himself. "Murph?"

"M'alrigh'" he nodded, rubbing his knee where he'd hit it on the chair. "Tee? You okay?"

"I think you winded me a little when you threw me on the floor, but m'okay" she smiled gently as Rocco paced the kitchen, mumbling to himself in panicked whispers. Connor walked over to inspect the damage and Murphy wrapped his arms around Teagan, who was shaking a little, even though she insisted she was fine.

"M'sorry, love, I just wanted ta make sure ya were okay" Murphy whispered into her hair, she pulled away a little and smiled up at him.

"I know, Murph, thank ya" she whispered, kissing him quickly before giving him one last squeeze and walking over to Connor. Murphy watched the two of them and swallowed hard, before making sure Rocco was okay.

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

Teagan woke up the next morning on Rocco's living room floor, sandwiched in between Connor and Murphy. The boy were snoring heavily, a sure sign they'd both had too much to drink last night. She wriggled out from underthem, without waking them, and went into the kitchen. The blood and cat on the wall was now gone; Teagan's stomach churned as she remembered scrubbing it off the wall before crashing on the floor. She poured herself a glass of water and chugged it, her headache easing up a litte and her mouth felling less like sandpaper. Rocco emerged into the kitchen, tugging on his coat.

"I'm headin' out for a smoke, comin'?" he asked her gently, and she smiled, nodding and grabbing her coat from the back of the kitchen chair. The two of them walked silently outside, the morning air chilly and bitter. Teagan wrapped her coat around herself, handing Rocco a cigarette, before lighting her own.

"Donna's gonna be angry about her cat" Teagan said, exhaling the smoke into the March air. Rocco scoffed.

"She's on every drug known to man" he said, bitterly "She'd have sold the thing for a dimebag, screw her." Teagan began laughing, and Rocco joined in "I do kinda feel like an asshole though"

"Yeah, Roc, you sound really remorseful dere" Teagan smiled, taking another drag.

"She aint been round in weeks, anyhow" Rocco sighed, looking down at his feet. Teagan gave him a look of sympathy, before looking away, chewing on her lip.

"Listen, Roc, somethin's been botherin' me about last night" she said slowly, studying her friend. His head snapped up to look at her.

"What?"

Teagan hesitated before answering

"What if your boss knew how many fellas was supposed ta be dere?"

Rocco frowned at the beautiful girl in front of him, leaning forward slightly.

"Whaddya mean?"

"Think about it, Roc. Nine men…six bullets…"

"What, you think they sold me out?!" Rocco said, a little loud, making Teagan wince slightly. "No way, no way!"

"Rocco, I'm just sayin…they had ta know ya weren't walking outta dere…think about it…shooter's dead at the scene, der's no investigation ta come from dat…look, Roc, as much as I love you, yer not exactly Don Corleone"

"No, no…that-that's just not the way things are done" Rocco denied "Besides, how's he know I don't just get in there, see there's too many of 'em, just serve 'em their fucking food and-"

"Because he fuckin' knows ya, Roc!" Teagan lost her temper and shouted over him "He knew it was yer only shot, ye've been waitin' 18 fuckin' years, ye said it yerself!"

Rocco stared at her, before shaking his head

"No, no t-that-that's just not…no that's bullshit! Ya don't know what you're talkin' about, honey, okay? That's just the way things happen, I mean, thanks for ya concern an' all but that just aint it"

Teagan shook her head, rolling her eyes, moving away from him. Murphy and Connor appeared around the corner,pulling their coats on.

"Look, Roc, just do me a favour, think about it on yer way in okay? Fer me?" Teagan asked

"Wha- no, no, no thinkin' about it, nothin' needs to be thought about…fuck" he uttered

"Ey, where de the fuck are ya goin'? Ya tel him, love?" asked Murphy, as he and his brother approached Rocco.

"Of course I did" she spat

"Well, den, what da fuck?" asked Connor, narrowing his eyes at Rocco

"You guys don't know that shit for sure!" Rocco said sternly.

"Argh, yer such a fuckin' retard!" Murph exclaimed angrily

"Hey, fuck you!" Rocco yelled, shoving him roughly. Murphy grabbed him by the collar of his coat, shaking him slightly

"Use yer fuckin' brain fer once, is it so unbelievable dat dey don't fuckin' care about ya?" Murphy slammed Rocco against the wall. Rocco snarled and shoved him away.

"Oh yeah, you three fuckin' Micks know what's going on, huh? Fuck all three of ya!"

"Roc it is NOT something you should fuckin' gamble on, alright?!" Connor shouted, the rage in his voice evident. The four of them stood in silence for a moment.

"Rocco, please" Teagan begged softly, her anger had melted away into worry for her friend. He sighed, glaring at her.

"I'm the fuck outta here!" Rocco exclaimed, before storming off.

"Fine!" murphy yelled, kicking the iron gate hard "Fuck it! What kinda flowers do ya want at yer funeral, ya dump wop, cos dat's the last time I'm gonna see ya!"

"I'll be back at nine, bury the fuckin' cat!" Rocco yelled, not even turning around as he stormed away.

"Listen, ye get in dere and ya start getting' a bad vibe ye get de fuck out, quick!" yelled Connor, still frowning.

"Will ya just fuckin' think, Rocco!" Teagan yelled, and Rocco stopped, turning around. He looked straight at her, before sighing and walking away. She let out a roar of frustration, shoving the other iron gate, sending it crashing into the wall and echoing through the alleyway.

She had a real bad feeling about this.


	13. Wyatt Fuckin' Earp!

**Author's Note: Sorry to keep you all waiting for so long for this chapter, like I said in my Red Canyon update, due to a death in the family and being sick for a while, I haven't been in the mood, or had the energy to write! I apologise for that but hopefully this makes up for it! **

**SMUT warning, cos its been too long, and there's an opportunity at the end of the chapter for any dirty minded genius that wants to help me out! Read away to find out ;) Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twelve: Wyatt Fuckin' Earp!**

Teagan paced Rocco's small apartment, chewing on her thumb anxiously. The boys sat at the table, Connor reading the paper, and Murphy was biting his nails, the phone right next to him, watching her.

"Why don't ya c'mere, love?" he asked gently, patting his lap.

"Yer makin' me dizzy, lass" Connor agreed, not looking up from the paper. Teagan stopped pacing for a second, still chewing her thumb, looking up at her boys with tears in her eyes. Murphy frowned in concern; Teagan never cried. He nudged his brother, who put down the paper, and looked at her with the same concern as his twin. "Come on, babe, don' cry"

"M'not" she sniffed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. She walked over and sat on Murphy's lap, resting her head against his. When his arm wrapped around her she felt a little better, and Connor reached over, giving her other hand a squeeze. She gave him a small smile, holding onto his hand, and her hand around Murphy's neck stroked through his hair, gently scratching his scalp with her nails. They sat in silence for another hour, until the phone rang, making them all jump.

"Hello?!" Murphy snatched up the receiver, and Teagan felt his body tense. He then sighed, and relaxed. "Hey, Roc, you okay…nah man, are ye sure you're okay?" Murphy was quiet for a second, then pulled the phone away and looked at it, frowning, hanging it up. He exchanged glances with his brother, before the door burst open, accompanied by two, cackling, haggard looking women. One was larger than the other, and they both stopped laughing as loud when they noticied the boys and Teagan at Rocco's table. The skinny brunette, who Teagan assumed must be Donna, eyed Teagan up and down.

"problem?" Teagan snapped, and Donna and her friend burst out into fits of laughter. Teagan rolled her eyes and lit up a cigarette.

"Here kitty, kitty" Donna stumbled through the apartment, obviously high on something. The boys looked at her in disgust. Not eve thirty minutes later, the women were passed out on Rocco's couch, snoring gently. Murphy was in the kitchen, lighting a smoke over the stove, and Connor was studying the money from the briefcase from the hotel. Teagan was sitting on the kitchen counter, swinging her feet absent mindedly. The door burst open and Rocco ran through.

"PACK YOUR SHIT! PACK YOUR SHIT! WE GOTTA GO! WE GOTTA GET OUT!" he yelled, randomly throwing things into a bag.

"What de fuck are ye talkin' about?!" Connor frowned at his friend, standing up from the table

"I killed 'em all!" Rocco wailed

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, just calm down, tell us what happened!" Murphy tried to grab hold of Rocco

"No!"

"Rocco!" the two girls woke up and were watching him run around like a headless chicken. Teagan hopped off the counter as Rocco started brandishing an iron at Murphy, babbling on mindlessly as the two girls continued to say his name. Rocco pushed past Teagan, ignoring Donna and her friend, grabbing pots and pans from the cupboards and shoving them into his bag. Murphy grinned.

"Alright, I love this shit!" he laughed

"What de fuck is wrong with you, Roc?" Teagan questioned as he started packing empty cans from the table

"Cocksuckers sold me out!" Rocco yelled

"What did I fuckin' tell ye, Roc?!" Connor shouted "Did they pull on ye first?"

"What am I doin'? In the middle of Lakeview!" Rocco wailed. The twins and Teagan stared at him.

"Lakeview…the deli, Roc?" Teagan frowned, swallowing hard. That was the deli where the boys had taken her on their first 'date'.

"Shit" hissed Connor

"Looks like we got ourselves a new fuckin' recruit!" Murphy gestures towards Rocco.

"ROCCO!"

"WHAT?!" Rocco screamed back at the two women, who seemed taken aback.

"Where's my cat?" asked Donna, quietly. Rocco froze for a moment, before dropping his bag and walking towards his ex girlfriend.

"I killed your cat, you druggie bitch!"

"What?! Why?!" Donna gasped

"I felt it would bring closure to our relationship"he said sarcastically

"You killed my…my…"

"Your what?!" Rocco took a step forward and flung the coffee table out of his way "Your fuckin' what, huh? Your fuckin' what bitch?!"

"jesus" whispered Teagan as she watched; shed never seen Rocco this mad before. She carried on packing up their stuff as Rocco continued to yell at Donna and her friend. He left them sobbing as the twins and Teagan followed him out of the apartment.

**OOOOOOOO**

Teagan sat in the back of the car with Rocco, as Connor drove through Boston.

"Connor, stop the car! Stop the fuckin' car, man!" Rocco suddenly spoke up, and Connor brought the car to a stop outside the Sin Bin, a well known strip club.

"Really, Rocco?" Teagan raised her eyebrows.

"Vincenzo, that fat motherfucker, Yakavetta is right here, he's the one that set me up, shootin' his mouth off tellin' everyone I was as good as dead. He's in there every Wednesday night, ten o'clock, jerks off to the same dance and never misses!"

"Yeah, so?" asked Murphy, looking back at Rocco from the passenger seat.

So, let's kill the motherfucker! I mean, what are you guys I thought that's your new thing, right?"

"I, well, I mean…" Connor mumbled lamely

"Aw, what the fuck, is there like a raffle or somethin'?!"

"Well, ta tell ye the truth, those first ones sorta fell into our laps" shrugged Murphy

"Well, whaddya do?" Rocco looked at Teagan

"We haven't really got a system of decidin' who, Roc, it's uh…" she shrugged. Rocco looked around the car.

"Me! Me! I'm the guy, I know everyone! Their habits, who they hang out with, who they talk to! I got phone numbers, addresses..I know who they're fuckin', I know where they live! We could kill everyone." He said, looking at Teagan, then at the boys.

"So whaddya think?" Murphy asked, looking at Connor.

"I'm strangley comfortable with it…Teagan?"

"I follow you boys, ye know dat" she shrugged "Anythin' ya say, goes"

The three men looked at her and she had a feeling she was going to regret saying that.

**OOOOOOOO**

"I quit" Teagan hissed as she climbed into the booth. "I fuckin' quit" she hissed again as she stood up. Rocco had come up with a 'genius' plan to finally kill Vincenzo Yakavetta, and it turned out that Teagan was the main attraction.

"_Give him somethin' different to watch, ya know? Besides, ya look like the girl he jerks off to anyways" the Italian shrugged, and she delivered a sharp punch to his arm. "What! It's a compliment!"_

"_A fucked up one at that!" she hissed as Connor and Murphy rolled around laughing. She turned to them "And ye boys are okay with dis 'genius' plan?!"_

"_Lass, we get ta see ya in lingerie, dancin', we're more dan fine wid it" grinned Connor_

"_In fact, we're kinda jealous" Murphy smirked. Teagan shivered._

"_Well, I, for one, tink it's a fuckin' stupid idea!" she grumbled_

"_Aw come on Tee! What fella could turn down a private dance from you?" Rocco asked "When that fat fucker sits down in that booth and you pop out in your little number, he'll be so rock hard he wont even notice you pulling out ya gun!"_

_Teagan sighed, crossing her arms. _

"_Okay, okay, fine. But I am __**not**__ happy about this!"_

"_Put it dis way love, at least ya get ta kill him" shrugged Murphy, placing a kiss to her head._

"_And we'll make ye happy afterwards" Connor whispered in her ear, making her shiver in anticipation._

Teagan sighed as she peeled off her coat, leaving her in a black leather corset, tiny black leather hotpants, and seven inch heeled, black PVC stripper boots, which she managed to hide a gun in. She had tied her hair up into a messy bun and done her makeup similar to how she wore it for Mindy's hen do. She wouldn't let the boys see her when she left with Rocco, so she wore her coat over the top. Rocco managed to sneak her in, and told her everything she'd need to know about Vincenzo. The small booth she was in had a one way pane of glass; she could see into the booth in front of her, but he couldn't see her. Her booth contained a tiny little stage with a pole in it, and when the client pushed the button the glass would come down and the music would start. Rocco told her that most of the girls wouldn't allow clients to touch them, or for themselves to climb out, but seeing as this was Vincenzo Yakavetta, she was climbing out to put a bullet in that motherfuckers brain.

The screen started to go down, and the music started to play. She straightened up and placed her hands on her hips, pushing her chest out. Vincenzo Yakavetta's mouth fell open when he laid eyes on her. She gave him her best seductive smile and blew him a kiss.

"You want me to dance for you baby?" she cooed in her American accent. She twirled around the pole once, dropping to her knees and crawling towards the edge of the booth, her cleavage on proud display. Although he was wearing dark glasses, it was clear where his eyes were. "Or maybe you wanna get a little…closer?" she rasped.

"Come here you naughty girl" the fat man in front of her wheezed and she shuddered, feeling a little nauseous. She gave him a wink and climbed down from the both, taking long strides in her ridiculously high shoes. He, not so subtly, palmed his crotch through his white pants and she swallowed back bile as she climbed on his lap, and the scent of BO and just general shitty-ness hit her as she straddled him.

"Something tells me that you've been a _bad_ boy" she whispered seductively, moving her hips across his lap, thrusting her breasts in his face.

"Oh yeah, honey, I'm bad" he chuckled, placing his fat hands on her hips and holding her above his crotch. She giggled a little, swaying her hips even more and leaning backwards. He hissed in a breath. "Very fuckin' bad"

"Very fuckin' bad, huh?" she whispered, arching her back and bending backwards until her hair was scraping the floor. She subtly reached into her boot and grabbed her gun, pulling it out and wrapping her arms around his neck, grinding harder on him. He didn't even notice she had a gun until it was pressed against his temple. "Well I don't like bad boys. In fact, I _kill_ bad boys" she hissed, the seductive, sexy tone in her voice gone. His jaw dropped.

"You-"

"Shut up" she growled, pulling the trigger. The bullet ripped through his skull, killing him instantly. She scrambled off his disgusting body and tucked her gun away. She needed a shower. NOW. She felt gross, violated even. Just the thought of that fat asshole's hands on her…urgh. She grabbed her coat from the other booth and tapped twice on the door. The twins let her out, their eyes widening at both her outfit and the clean kill she'd made.

"Fuckin' hell" breathed Connor, his eyes wandering in the booth and then over Teagan's body.

"Jesus Christ" Murphy groaned, smirking at her.

"Please, don't get too excited over me outfit boys, I'm burnin' it as soon as we get home" she shuddered, throwing her coat on before Rocco could get an eyeful. She shivered, buttoning up her coat. "_Ugh_, I can feel his fuckin' sausage fingers on me, bleurgh!"

Connor and Murphy chuckled lightly. Rocco looked slightly disappointed as Teagan did up her coat.

"I don't even get to look?"

The twins glared at him. "Okay, okay, Jeez!" Rocco backed down, his hands in the air. Teagan chuckled and shook her head.

"I miss anythin'?"

"Only Roc coppin' a feel of dat poor dancer's tit over there" Murphy nodded his head towards the topless dancer passed out on the love seat. Rocco flushed a deep shade of red as Teagan raised an eyebrow.

"David Della Rocco, you are fuckin' disgusting" she said, glaring at him.

"Well, then let me make up for it! Let me take out the other two booths!" he pleaded. Teagan looked at the boys, their masks rolled up over their face, who shrugged, agreeing. Rocco stood in the middle of the room, his arms raised, a gun in each hand pointing at the last remaining booths. Murphy and Connor stood at each booth, pressing the buttons for the screens to roll up at the same time, and they dived out of the way, pulling Teagan with them out of harms way. They all watched in amusement as Rocco fired multiple rounds into the booths. It was impressive, although somewhat sloppy. Teagan even laughed a little as he crossed his arms over, shooting still, like some goddamn cowboy.

"Wyatt Fuckin' Earp!" Rocco shrieked as he finished shooting. Teagan groaned loudly and slumped her head in her hands.

**OOOOOOOO**

The four of them left the club quickly, and undetected. They made their way to the nearest, cheapest hotel in downton Boston, the boys and Teagan rooming together, and Rocco on his own, much to his protests. They bid their Italian friend goodnight, and headed to their room. Teagan was desperate for a shower, and she shed her clothes quickly once she was in the bathroom, hanging her coat on the back of the door, and crumpling up the slutty outfit into a ball and throwing it aside with a sound of disgust. She scrubbed her body vigourously, one to get rid of the feeling of Vincenzo's hands on her, and also because she failed to notice earlier the blood and brain matter that had splattered onto her. Once she was clean, she dressed in a simple black bra and boyshorts, walking out of the bathroom and slumping down onto the bed inbetween her boys, who were clad only in their boxers, watching some low budget sci-fi film on the tiny TV on the dresser. Murphy pecked her cheek, as did Connor, and their hands began tracing small circles on her soft skin gently. She stretched, groaning appreciatively as her joints popped and relaxed. She also may have thrust her chest up a little bit too much, just to grab the boy's attention, which it did. Ever since all this shit started, they hadn't had the chance to be…_together_, and now she was seeing her boys in a different light and it was driving her crazy. It turned her on, even more than it should have, to see them turn into ruthless, bloodthirsty killers. Especially because they were taking down the bad guys.

The boys' eyes raked hungrily over her body, the sci-fi film long forgotten as they turned on their sides to face her, Murphy pressed against her back, and her chest resting on Connor's. Murphy's large hands wrapped around her slender waist, pulling her hips back into his crotch, and she sighed as she felt his arousal pressing against her butt, and he began to place feather light kisses along the back of her neck and shoulders. She reached one hand behind her and tangled it into Murphy's hair, gently raking her nails along his scalp, whilst the other traced along Connor's stomach, making his erect cock twitch slightly in their cotton confinement. She tilted her head up so she could kiss the fairer twin, hard and deep. Judging by how ferociously Connor was kissing her, she wasn't the only one who had missed being this intimate. She groaned into Connor's mouth and he and his brother pulled her panties down and off her legs, throwing them across the room. Murph quickly unhooked her bra, and it joined her panties on the floor. The boys pushed her onto her back, roughly, before they each took a hard nipple into their mouths, lapping and nibbling at the sensitive nubs. She tangled her hands into their hair, pulling slightly as she wriggled and gasped in pleasure. The throb between her legs was almost unbearable now, and she was pretty sure she was so wet, it would be dripping onto the hotel sheets.

"Conn…Murph…" she whimpered as they continued their slow, delicious torture. Two pairs of beautiful blue eyes met hers, and they flashed with desire, and hunger. Hunger for her. "Please…" she gasped, as their fingers traced delicate patterns on her soft thighs, occasionally grazing her hot centre.

"What do ye want, lass?" breathed Murphy, as they both came back up to be level with her. She kissed him as hard as she had kissed Connor. Sweet, beautiful Murphy. She nibbled on his bottom lip gently before breaking away.

"Tell us, baby" Connor nuzzled her neck gently. "Anythin' fer our angel"

"I want…your mouths…on me" she whispered, feeling her face flush "At the same time"

"Where on you, baby?" Murphy smirked. He knew exactly what she wanted, he just wanted to hear her say it, the same smirk graced Connor's lips. He wanted to hear her say it too.

"Don't be shy, Tee" Connor chuckled "We know dat mouth can be filthy when ye want it ta be"

Teagan groaned as each of the twins ran an index finger up her soaked slit, her back arching slightly.

"_God…_I want…your mouths on my pussy!" she whimpered, breaking. "I want ye boys ta eat me out…please…" she gasped, as the two mischevious devils in front of her crept down her body and placed kisses on the inside of each of her thighs, and she let out a breathy moan when Murphy clamped his teeth into the soft flesh. "Don't fuckin' tease!" she growled, so turned on now it was driving her insane.

"Ye know we don't tease, love" Connor smirked, before pushing his tongue inside her. At the same time, Murphy gave her clit a long, slow lick.

"Oh, f-_fuck_!" she squealed, clutching the sheets in her hands and twisting roughly. "Jesus…feels so good!" she moaned, as Murph began to rotate his tongue around and over her clit, and Connor used his tongue on her. Her thighs shook, despite them being held down by her perfect boys, and her whole body tingled. She couldn't look down, she couldn't, she'd lose it and she didn't want this incredible feeling to end, not yet, she'd waited so long to get them alone again.

"Open yer eyes, baby" Murphy breathed against her clit, the vibrations from the rumble of his voice made her breath catch in her throat. She opened her eyes slowly, sitting up on her elbows. Murphy gave her a smirk before returning to his slow, amazing work. Connor's eyes flicked up from his position lower down on the bed, and he purposefully thrust his tongue inside her that little bit harder when their eyes connected. She bit down on her lip, so hard she almost drew blood, to stop herself from screaming out at how good it felt.

"I'm gonna…" she panted out, as that familiar tightness and tingle spread throughout her body "Oh god, don't stop!" she begged, and the boys sped up their movements for her, wanting to drag her, kicking and screaming, over the edge. She was so beautiful when she fell apart for them. "Oh fuck…oh god…oh my _god!"_ she cried out as she let go, coming hard for her boys, her juices soaking their faces. She fell back on the mattress, panting as they lapped up what they could, and made their way back up her body. She kissed them both, hard, tasting her self on their tongues. "You boys…you're amazin'" she breathed, cradling their faces in her hands.

"We know" they smirked back, showering her with kisses.

"Now it's my turn" she grinned, moving from under them and throwing them back roughly on the mattress.

**Author's Note: Sooooo, sorry to leave you all hanging, but I'm giving all those people who offered to help me out last time, another chance to write some serious smut for me, as I'm fresh out of ideas, and I don't wanna repeat myself! IF anyone wants to help, just PM me! If not, I'll have to think harder for more dirty things to do with the boys ;)**


	14. Arguments and Bullet Wounds

**Author's Note: I'm baaaaaaaack! Sorry to keep you all waiting! I've been crazy busy and just haven't had the time to write, but hopefully this makes up for it! Reviews are always welcome, and thanks for keeping the alerts coming whilst ive been away, you guys rock! xo**

**Chapter 13: Arguments and Bullet Wounds**

Teagan awoke the next morning and yawned before she'd even opened her eyes. She stretched and sat up, noticing she was alone in the hotel bed, the spots beside her still warm where the boys had slept. She shivered as she recalled last night, and she smiled to herself. Her boys were truly perfect.

She got up and got dressed, seeing the boys were already outside, having their morning smoke. She could hear their muffled voices as she walked towards the door to open it.

"-why de fuck didn't ye stop her Conn?! Ye know how I feel about her!" Murphy's voice was raised, and it had an angry tone to it.

"Because I feel exactly de the same way about her, and ye know it!" Connor retorted, sounding even more angry than his brother. Teagan swallowed hard and pressed her ear against the door.

"No ye fuckin' don't! "

"Oh yeah? How do ye know dat?"

"Because I know ye! Yer only interested in lasses fer one ting! Den ye get rid of dem! I've seen it!" Murphy stubbed out his cigarette roughly.

"Den why is Teagan still here, hmm? Surely if I was only after a shag I would've never called her again after Mindy's stag night!" Connor glared. "I love her Murph!"

"Not like I fuckin' do! I cant do dis anymore, Conn, I cant share her like dis. I-I wanna marry her." Murphy said softly, and Teagan's heart skipped a beat. "I wan' her ta be de mother of my babes, Conn,"

"And ye tink I don't want dat with her?!" Connor grabbed Murphy by the collar and shook him. She could hear the brothers scuffling around outside the door. Her heart hurt. She loved them both, so, so much, and now she was coming in between them, which she swore to herself that she would never do. She couldn't choose between them. She couldn't hurt either of them like that, but part of her knew that deep down, she wanted that life with Murphy. She didn't quite connect with Connor like she did with Murph. He was the first out of the two to tell her how he felt, and Teagan was in love with him. But she was in love with Connor too. She knew then that up until now they'd all been living in a fantasy world. Now she was completely and utterly fucked. Teagan let out a shaky breath and opened the door.

"Stop" she simply said, and the brothers froze, Murphy's fist halfway to Connor's face, and gaped at her.

"Teagan," began Murphy

"How much did ye hear, lass?" mumbled Connor

"Enough." She said quietly "And I can't…I can't be the one to come in between you boys, I won't do it."

"Tee-"

"No. This has to stop. Last night shouldn't have happened, we shouldn't have started this ridiculous arrangement…it's just too complicated" she sighed, unable to watch as both boy's hearts broke in front of her. "I love you both, so fuckin' much, but-"

"Fuck dis!" Murphy roared, shoving his brother off of him and stomping towards Teagan "Ye know what? We don't need ye! Yer right, dis whole ting was just a mistake!"

Teagan said nothing, taking Murphy's anger in silence and letting just one tear slip down her cheek as he stormed off towards Rocco's room. She looked to the fairer twin, who avoided her eyes.

"He's right, we should'a never gotten involved wit ya, we knew dis would happen." He said softly.

"Connor-" she begged him "I'm sorry"

"Yeah, me too" he mumbled, following his brother. Teagan stood outside the hotel door, shaking in the cold Boston air, her stomach aching like shed just been punched in it. What had she done? Should she leave? No, she couldn't. She was in this with her-the boys, whether they liked it or not. She walked slowly to Rocco's room and opened the door. The boys were sat at the small kitchen table, their backs to her, while Rocco faced her. He gave her a small sympathetic smile as she gingerly sat down next to him, avoiding the boys' eyes. They both drained the small china cups of coffee and stared pointedly at Rocco, who cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable with the tension.

"Alright, let's talk some business here, I know a sick fuck who makes the ones we been doin' look like altar boys. Worst night of my life when I met this guy, guy never says a fucking word to me. Driving 25 minutes, never a sigh, throat clear, nothing. His face, blank man, just nothing there. This guy takes out a whole family, wife, kids, everybody, like he's ordering a fuckin' pizza. I knew if I didn't keep it together it was _my_ ass. Anyways, he has a poker game out back of his place with a bunch of wise guys every Saturday…" Rocco trailed off, his eyes glazed over. "Worst day of my life, man"

"Well," Murphy looked at his brother, ignoring Teagan "I'm sold"

"Don't worry Roc," said Connor, doing the same "We'll put dis guy right and you'll feel a lot better"

The boys got up to leave, and Teagan stood up too.

"Honey" Rocco said quietly, pulling her to the side "Look, I don't know what happened between the three of yous, but…this guy, he's a fuckin' monster, and no matter how pig headed those two Irish fucks are bein' right now, I know they aint gonna wanna risk ya getting hurt, okay?"

"Roc, I'm not a little gerl, y'know" she mumbled quietly "I can take care o' meself"

"I know, sweetie, I know, but just…for me? Just be on guard in the van, okay? I don't want you getting' hurt either, ya like a little sister to me"

Teagan sighed, swallowing hard.

"Okay, Roc, fine. I'll wait in the van."

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

An hour later Teagan sat in the driver's seat of the van as the boys and Rocco loaded up their weapons in the back. The boys still hadn't spoken to her, and she had a horrible knot in her stomach, as if something bad was going to happen. As if the boys completely blanking her wasn't horrible enough…

Rocco climbed out of the van once the guy's kid had left for school, leaving the boys alone with Teagan. Connor sighed heavily before climbing out himself. Murphy finished loading his gun, and caught Teagan's eye in the rearview mirror.

"Murph, I-"

"Keep a look out, beep da horn twice if anyting happens" he mumbled, before climbing out and slamming the door shut.

"Please, be fuckin' careful" she whispered as she watched all three of them sneak in through the garage. Although she knew there was a good chance the boys would never look at her in the same way again, it didn't mean she loved them any less. Her heart ached as she thought about the mess she was now in. She took apart her gun and put it back together again to take her mind off of it, and to pass the time.

An hour passed, and they still weren't back, and immediately Teagan felt sick. Something mustve gone wrong, they weren't normally this long. Then, she noticed a car pull up in front of her, and she quickly ducked down in the driver's seat. She peeked up through the window and watched, her heart hammering in her chest, as a man in a long black coat, black hat and dark glasses got out. He was an older man, but he looked dangerous, and looked like he meant business. But he simply stood in front of the car in the street, and waited.

"Fuck" Teagan breathed.

He was waiting for them. And there was no way she could alert them without this guy knowing. Still, she had to try. She slipped out of the van, not bothering to close the door, and waited until this mysterious stranger had his head bowed to light his cigar to run across to the house and dive into the bushes out front. Just as she hid herself, the front door opened and Rocco stepped out, closely followed by the boys. "Roc!" she hissed from the bushes, but he didn't hear her. "FUCK!" she cursed again, jumping out of the bushes and in front of Rocco, drawing her gun, as the man in front of them did the same, throwing open his coat to reveal a bulletproof vest and six guns strapped to his body, two of which he had already drawn. Rocco dropped to his knees, pulling out his own gun as Connor and Murphy drew theirs either side of Teagan. Shots rang out from both sides, and bullets pinged off of nearby cars, and the house behind the Saints, although none of them making contact with the desired targets.

Until Teagan felt a blinding pain rocket through her thigh. And her side. She let out a cry of pain, but held her ground, when suddenly a third bullet tore through her right arm, causing her to drop her gun and fall back into the bushes.

"TEAGAN!" roared Murphy as she lay on the ground, her vision hazy and the pain indescribable. Rocco was the next to go down, as the old man shot the Italian's finger off. Teagan pulled herself up, and grabbed hold of her gun, somehow pulling herself up to her knees and continuing to fire until her gun clicked empty. Murphy tumbled into the bushes behind her, a bullet having just torn through his arm.

"Murph! Are ya alright?!" roared Connor, still standing his ground after taking a bullet to the leg, and managing to shoot the old man in the arm, causing him to retreat.

"Motherfucker!" Murph bellowed, getting to his knees and firing his gun at the retreating man.

"Fuck! Roc! Get the fuckin' bag!" Connor bellowed, as they all scrambled around. He threw a can of ammonia to Teagan as she got to her feet "Get the blood!"

"What de fuck was dat?!" yelled Murphy, as he frantically sprayed ammonia over the blood splatters on the house.

"Get the blood!" Connor screamed again, and Teagan did as she was told, saying nothing.

"He shot my fuckin' finger off!" Rocco yelled

"We gotta get de fuck outta here!" Teagan yelled, picking up the bag, and all four of them sprinted towards the van once all the blood had been sprayed. Even though she was feeling weak, and nauseous from the bullet wounds, Teagan drove them back to the hotel as fast as she could. They burst into the small room and went through to the kitchen. Teagan immediately found the iron and began to heat it up, her stomach bubbling at the thought of what they had to do next. They had to cauterize their wounds. Rocco bent over the sink, rinsing the blood from his hands.

"Who de the fuck was he Roc? And I know ye fuckin' know so don't even start!" demanded Connor

"Fuck you! I told ya I never saw him before!" Rocco screamed back

"Well he sure as fuck knew you!" Murphy yelled, hitting Rocco's back.

"Fuck you! Fuck you both!" the Italian yelled right back.

"Rocco!" Teagan shouted "All of ye! Stop it!"

"Don't even get us started Teagan! We told ye to fuckin' wait in de van! What de fuck were ye playin' at?!" Murphy turned to the young woman.

"Fuck you! I tried to warn ye! And I took three bullets in de process!" she roared, finally getting angry. "Now all of ye shut de fuck up so we can fuckin' sort ourselves out!"

The three men blinked at her, none of them aware that she had been shot. She peeled off her coat to reveal her bloodstained white tshirt, and the bullet wound in her thigh. "Rocco, hold Murphy down" she instructed, finding a dishcloth in one of the drawers "Hold this in his mouth." She went to grab the iron from the stove, but Connor pushed her hand aside.

"I'll do it, lass, he's less likely to throw me off of him" he said softly, and Teagan nodded, walking over and pinning down Murphy's other, uninjured arm. The darker twin, who was now pinned to the table by Rocco, biting on the dishcloth, looked at her, genuine fear in his eyes, and moved his arm out from under hers to grab her hand as his brother brought the iron close to his skin. The hot metal made contact with a sickening sizzle and Murphy bucked and writhed under Rocco, almost breaking Teagan's hand as he roared in agony. She stroked his head in an attempt to soothe him as Connor removed the iron and dressed the wound. Murph's body was shaking and sweaty.

Connor held Rocco's body down, and Teagan held his arm down as Murphy cauterized his hand. The Italian thrashed and screamed and Teagan felt sick as the smell of burning flesh filled the air. Murphy removed the iron and Teagan dressed the wound quickly. Then, Connor sat on the table top, Murph behind him, as Rocco brought the iron down on the fairer twins' leg. Connor's hand reached up and behind him, twisting in his brother's hair and the other found Teagan's hand, squeezing it like his brother had. Once the boys were done, they turned to Teagan. She swallowed, and nodded, pulling off her shirt so they could see the wound in her side, as well as the ones on her leg and arm. She sat on top of the table, bracing herself.

"Conn, you do it…I cant" Murphy mumbled, and to her surprise, he sat behind her, wrapping his arms around her, holding her still. Her head buried into the crook of his neck as she bit on the dishcloth. Rocco held her legs down and Connor brought the iron closer to her. "It's okay, baby, I've got ye" Murphy whispered quietly.

"I'm sorry, lass" Connor mumbled, before pressing down.


End file.
